


Sookie Ever After

by rachw



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Dead Ever After alternative, Vampire Politics, Vampires, Werepanthers, Werewolves, Witches, strong Sookie, tw: mention of rape, tw: some physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachw/pseuds/rachw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on Dead Ever After in which Sookie takes care of ensuring her own future and safety. Not a romance, but with a different ending on that front than occurred in DEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete over [on ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9707598/1/Sookie-Ever-After), from where I will slowly copy it. There is a lengthy author note there alongside the first chapter that explains some of what I set out to do with this story. I'll post the chapters here as I get time, possibly with minor revisions. 
> 
> Although the prologue is Arlene POV, the remainder of the work is Sookie POV, with one exception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene is up to something.

**A Few Days From Now - Arlene POV**

I'd get to see my children.

I didn't much care about why or how the Reverend had gotten me out of jail. I knew it was gonna cost me something, but anything was worth seeing my babies. I never thought I'd get to see 'em outside the prison while they were still little, if ever. I missed them so much. I prayed that one day they'd forgive me.

I couldn't get over the sight of the Reverend, here to help me. I knew he'd been out of the spotlight, but he seemed to take a real interest in me. He was on his way back up, he said, and he thought I'd just love to come along.

I didn't know what he had in mind, really, except that we both wouldn't mind causing some trouble for Sookie Stackhouse. I hated what she'd turned out to be, that she embarrassed me, that she brought that monster around my kids, that she'd lived and I'd gone to jail. All I wanted was to go on the way things had been before, to be safe. And there she was, trying to make everybody feel bad for not welcoming those things into our lives.

I went to Merlotte's and picked a fight with Sookie, like Reverend Steve asked me to, because he said people needed to think she might be mad at me. It wasn't too hard, I just had to hurt her pride a little, which needed doing anyway. Right now I was crouched behind the dumpster, waiting to see if she seemed like she was gonna stay at Sam's for a while. I could be to her house and back real quick. When weirdo Sookie got done talking to the dog on Sam's porch and went inside, I crept off to my car - stashed down the road a tiny bit - and headed out to her house.

Letting myself in with the spare key that was still where I remembered, I went straight to Sookie's bedroom. I didn't mind too much that Reverend Steve wanted me to break into Sookie's house and take something personal, something intimate. I picked a scarf from the drawer of her underthings, looked around while forcing shut the wooden drawer. I remembered when she'd been moving into this room from across the hall. We used to be good friends, she used to clean my trailer and do things for my kids. But things had changed, and I just didn't believe the Lord wanted us associating with those demons.

Reverend Steve had given me a special coin he said would bring good luck to my mission. I called him to report my success. Tomorrow afternoon, I'd find him to return it and the scarf - he'd said I should surely be able to complete this task in twenty four hours. I was just glad to be called to a mission, and to get to hold my kids.

Later, he'd said. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Sam face each other on the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back in Sookie's POV.

The morning after I raised my boss from the dead, I got up to find him sitting half-dressed in my backyard on my chaise lounge.

He shied away a little when I passed him a mug of coffee, sat beside him, and declared, "We have to talk."

Sam shook his head, not meeting my eyes. "I can't, Sookie. I died, you saved me. I feel weird, and I can't talk about it yet."

"Of course you feel weird. I used a very strong and one-time-only piece of magic on you. I watched you die, and I made you come back. I hope you're not angry with me for that." I thought about how I'd always felt about being allowed to die a normal human death.

Sam finally looked up. "Mad...Sookie, I...thank you. Whatever you did, thank you. It's just the shock."

It must have been the shock that had Sam rolling shirtless in my lush grass moments before I came outside. I looked around the yard and was bemused to find its inhabitants expanding with enthusiasm.

I'm not sure which I thought first - "Wow," or "Niall."

I had to shake it off. I needed to know something important, needed to make sure Bill and Eric weren't on to something.

"Sam, how often do you purposefully block me from your thoughts, and how hard is it for you?"

His eyes widened. "Sookie, I know you don't feel comfortable reading people's thoughts."

"How often, Sam? You can either answer honestly, or have sex with me just once as an experiment." I had too many possibilities for impending doom on my plate to skip a little flirting and mischief. I was pretty sure Eric would have appreciated this approach, if I'd ever needed to try it on him.

Sam froze for a split second, then I followed him as he rose. I was determined to resolve this once and for all, so I stripped off my own shirt as I stepped forward into Sam's warm chest.

"Sookie..." Sam groaned. I slid one arm around his back, the other hand up his chest to his neck, and quietly begged, "Don't block me."

Sam might have relaxed a little then, but then I nuzzled my way from his chest to his lips. I heard everything - first a swirling mass of shifter feelings, then Sam's more human thoughts. I didn't care what they were, I just needed to know how strongly I could feel them. I would not ask Sam to go through life working as hard to block me as I do to block humans. In that moment, I knew that he'd have to.

"We can never be," I declared, pulling away from his mouth and body to simply hold his hands. I'd be letting go of certain possibilities with Sam the moment I dropped them. "I love you as a friend, Sam Merlotte. Don't believe anything you hear. I'll explain what happened soon. You can rest in my guest bedroom if you like."

Sam pulled away, stunned, and muttered that he'd better be getting home. I felt like I could let him go in good conscience, knowing I'd call his mom the moment he left, and she could be here by tomorrow. "Take care, Sam." I watched him climb into his truck and waved as he turned down the driveway. Sam needed some time to recover, and I needed to make a plan.

I simply couldn't foresee a real relationship with Sam, not because of who or what he was on its own, but because of what I could do. That much skin to skin contact with Sam was just uncomfortable, and he had to work too hard to block me. As my skills improved, it would only get worse. Maybe I was being high-handed, short-sighted, or even a little prejudiced against all the creatures I could read, just for my comfort. Right now, I wanted to waste as little energy as possible fighting my gift, and didn't want to miss nearby threats because I was busy trying to stay out of someone's mind.

I had enough on my plate without worrying over lost opportunities with Sam. I was sure - because of my use of the cluviel dor - that Eric would now think he had no option but to go to Oklahoma. Not that he'd bothered to talk to me afterward, or tell me his plans. As much as I wanted to wallow in that sadness, I needed to figure out my own new situation. If I could, I'd like to provide a choice for him, some relative safety. I didn't know what he would do with them, but I hated to see him not have either. More importantly, I needed to assess the current threats to my own safety. 

After calling Sam's mom and getting her promise that she'd be here tomorrow, I made a pot of coffee and tried to focus on making a plan for my future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie starts putting together the pieces of her plan for a safe existence. She's not going to tell us exactly what she's up to just yet, though...

My thoughts were interrupted a couple of hours later when Tara arrived unexpectedly in her minivan, but without the babies. When she had called one of her favorite clothing stores this morning about a special order, the young Were working part time for the summer had dropped some weird hints that Tara should check on me, so here she was. I hated to worry Tara and appreciated her coming, so I said yes when she suggested we go to Shreveport for some shopping. She needed more post-baby clothes, and I still needed a maid of honor dress for Jason and Michele's wedding. As we drove, I thought about what it meant that a Were I didn't know had intervened on my behalf, so quickly, and how much she had to know to do that.

When I hit the end of those possibilities, I told Tara about the last few days. She demanded to know why my house wasn't full of flowers and gifts from Sam after I'd saved his life, and she pried into my other recent adventures. I only half listened to her exhortations to stick with humans while I thought about the two gifts I'd need to buy while we were in Shreveport.

I was introduced to the young Were Tara had told me about, Rosanne, at the consignment shop. While I was there, I picked out the perfect yellow dress for Jason's wedding. Rosanne asking me to protect her true identity from the shop's human owner made me want to give her some advice, which inspired me to add another piece to my "Safe Sookie" plan. After a few more quick stops I had everything I needed, plus a cute little present for the twins. I fought off a tinge of longing about whether I'd ever have my own babies, but I was learning to take what life brings instead of waiting around on what other people thought was "normal." Normal, I was not, but I was a survivor.

Tara and I wrapped up our errands and she dropped me off at home, finally saying out loud what I'd heard building in her head for the last half of the ride. Tara wanted to start to bridge gap between us that had been growing over the past couple of years, and I was grateful. Tara'd had some really bad experiences with supes, I hadn't exactly been available, and she was naturally somewhat occupied by building her new life with JB and the babies.

"I've grown up now," Tara declared, as much for herself as for me. I knew what she meant, though, and I was happy for her. Tara's childhood had been anything but happy, and her alcoholic parents had never really been grown ups for her. I reassured her that whatever mistakes we made, we'd always be friends.

"We're coming out the other side of a lot of trouble," I told her, "both of us."

Now I just needed to make sure that was true.

When night fell, I did some exercises to work off my nerves and kill time until I could call Fangtasia. I wasn't sure how informed Eric should be about my own plans for the future, but I needed to know one very important thing before I made my next move.

I hadn't counted on Pam refusing to let me speak to him. I finally gave up after she told me that guests would arrive any moment to continue negotiations on Eric's contract.

"Pam, I know you can't talk about it, but if there were any other option, do you think Eric would take it?"

"Sookie, there's really nothing you can do." Pam spoke very carefully. "Eric cannot speak to you. You know how he feels about such things. Anyway, I've read that Tornado Alley can be quite problematic for vampires as well as humans. I suggest you forget about it."

I honestly wasn't sure if Pam's cryptic remarks were meant to encourage me to cause trouble, warn me away from it, or blame me for most of it so far. Between this and the message she gave me through Mustapha, I was truly confused about what Pam expected from me. She ended the call before I could decide to ask.

It was hard to relax after that frustrating conversation, so I marched across the graveyard to Bill's house. If I were to protect myself, I needed more access to information. If I'd ever thought to look up Charles Twining in Bill's database myself, I might have been spared a whole lot of trouble. I decided to chat with Bill for a while before mentioning it, knowing he'd be more likely to agree if I softened him up first. Hanging around supes so much had taught me a few tricks for getting what I needed.

Bill apologized that he had an appointment in a couple of hours at the blood donor clinic - to drink from a blood donor, that is. He explained about the Bureau of Vampire Affairs and the new, regulated system for providing vampires with human blood fresh from the source. Hearing about the new governmental organization's attempts to provide for but constrain vampires gave me a few more ideas, and proved my theory that vampires were moving toward more integration with human government. They would be expected to follow more regulations that would require monitoring, but I was sure the vampires would want some say in that.

Bill clued me in about Eric's other progeny Karin (how had I never even heard her name?), and made some rather uncomfortable comments about my use of the cluviel dor. He seemed to believe that my use of it on Sam meant that I was in love with Sam, a theory I'd disproven that very morning. Maybe I'd regret it later, but I was certain that what I was able to share with Sam was the comfort and love of friendship, but nothing more. Telling all this to Bill earned me one very skeptical look.

I'd realized toward the end of our relationship how patronizing Bill could be, and I saw more of it now as he insisted that I didn't know myself very well. I didn't feel like listening to his take on me, but Bill's comments made me realize I had even more misunderstanding with Eric than I'd thought. Although he was probably leaving for Oklahoma, I didn't want Eric taking false memories about my intentions along with him.

Sighing, I told Bill I needed to go, and that if he didn't give me a copy of the database I'd simply steal it. After all, I'd done just that once before in order to save his life. Bill looked taken aback but relented, and I strode triumphantly back to my house, disk and password in hand.

I was tired, but the pieces of my plan were frustratingly close to coming together. I stayed up most of the night working out the details of what I would say to a couple of very important vampires, making and revising notes with a pencil on a new pad. If they rebuffed me, I wouldn't be worse off than I already was, but if things worked out I might at least secure some sense of safety for myself, wiggle room for Eric, and a break from the constant vampire hierarchy drama.

Thinking of my impending break-up with Eric as already done actually made things easier. I could make a plan for what might be best for me, and possibly help him, without the limitation of our doing so together. I was reminded of my grandmother's belief that a woman could do anything she had to. I didn't strictly have to in this case, but I was pretty sure Gran would approve. When I finally fell asleep, I knew it would not be for long enough, but if everything worked out it would all be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little light on dialogue, but that smooths out a little in the rest of the story. Plus, Sookie didn't want to talk to Bill any more than she had to...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene turns up, and Sookie is done taking everyone's crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story assumes knowledge of the complete Southern Vampire Mysteries series, including Dead Ever After. In many cases, I suggest something that happened in the books without spelling it out completely, as reviewing this chapter reminded me. I think you can follow the story if you haven't read the complete series (ignoring After Dead), but it may be richer if you have.

I woke up the next afternoon to go take an early shift at Merlotte's because Holly couldn't make it in. First, I squeezed in a quick trip to the post office to to drop the two gifts I'd purchased yesterday in the overnight mail with a brief note to their recipients, then I returned a couple of library books. When I stopped for gas, I had a quick catch up with Terry Bellefleur and learned that he had just been married. I was real happy for Terry; that man deserved some love and comfort. I needed to be at Merlotte's soon, so I hugged Terry and headed on to work. My hurry reminded me that I still needed to talk with Sam about this partnership deal and what it meant for my schedule and other work I hoped to do, but I figured he needed some time before we got to that.

At Merlotte's, I dropped the bar's PO box mail on Sam's desk, then had a quick chat with our new waitress An Norr (pronounced "Ahhhhn" like you were at the doctor, rather than the more conventional "Ann"). She was a real go-getter and made my work easier, although I was certain she wouldn't be around here for long. I tried to stay out of her mind, and just tried to appreciate her help while it lasted.

When my shift was almost over, one of my least favorite - and most unexpected - people came walking through the front door. Arlene seated herself in my section, and fiddled nervously with the menu while I took my time getting to her. She was working herself up to something, and I finally strode toward her to find out what it was.

"Sookie, hey..." she started in a bright but strained voice. Whatever she was up to, I did not have time for it. I needed to do my side work, ditch my apron, check on Sam, then get home to bed.

"Arlene, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in jail?" I didn't need to say it loudly; the whole bar seemed to already be watching us. They all knew about Arlene's role in the attempt to literally crucify me, and though it was early evening, it was late enough that the crowd had started drinking and didn't feel that impulse to politely look away. If Sam had been there, I knew he would have turned Arlene away at the door, just to avoid the potential for a fight.

"Well, Sookie, I got me a good lawyer and the good Reverend who got me out of jail, and I just thought I'd come by and have a burger, is all."

Reverend...Steve? Arlene could be a pretty strong projector when she was stressed. "Cut the crap, Arlene." I reached for her wrist but barely touched her before she yanked up and away in the booth, shrieking wildly.

"Don't you dare touch me, you freak! I will not have you poking around in my brain!" She was actually standing in the booth, crouched with her back pressed against the wall.

"That's it, Arlene, out you go." There was no way I was going to let her do this now that I owned part of the bar. I glanced behind me to see that Hoyt and a couple of the other men had stood up, ready in case they were needed. My hope to keep this calm wasn't helped by their action, and it went out the window when Arlene took advantage of my momentary inattention - by grabbing a metal napkin dispenser and swinging it forcefully into my jaw.

The bar exploded with noise as I lunged toward Arlene, pulling her down by the legs and climbing across her to grab her throat. I'd never felt so blindly compelled by rage, but I became vaguely aware of strong hands pulling me back.

I never took my eyes off Arlene, but I was being held by An, who was stronger than she looked. Hoyt steered a shaking Arlene toward the exit, telling her not to come back here. I concentrated on slowly breathing in and out and tried not to think about anything.

An walked me firmly into the office and waited while I calmed down. I stripped off my apron, closed out without finishing up my work, and collected my purse, insisting that I needed to go speak with Sam. I thought I'd blow off some energy by getting a difficult conversation over with. I let An think I needed to make him aware of what happened in the bar; I'd do that, too.

I stalked out the back door toward Sam's trailer. I sensed a human around nearby, but decided to let it pass - it wasn't unusual for a drunk to hold up the wall for a bit. I had something more interesting to focus on - the dog who was surely not a dog up on Sam's porch.

I stopped at the bottom stair and asked the Lab - who I was pretty sure was Bernie - if she'd let me pass.

When Sam's mom relented, and followed me in to retake her human form, we all had a rather tense conversation about what happened the night I saved him. I wasn't surprised that he didn't remember much about his injury or my bringing him back to my house. The big shock came was that he didn't recall anything about Janalynn's role in his death, or even that she herself had died.

As Sam absorbed the news, I caught a stray thought from his mom, wondering if I could have stopped Warren from killing Jannalynn. "I wouldn't have if I could. That was pack justice, and furthermore, I think she was trying to kill me, or harm me in some way." I related how Jannalynn had tried to get me out to the woods under what I knew were false pretenses. That information seemed to deflate Sam just a little more.

Things only got more uncomfortable as I explained what the effect on Eric had been, and our misunderstanding about the meaning of the cluviel dor. Sam pressed me on my testing him the previous morning, and there is no nice way to tell one of your best friends that you were checking him for whether he'd make a good fall-back position.

Bernie had had enough at that point, and pulled me outside to make it clear that she would be the one taking care of her son. I knew she'd hoped to be able to leave him in my care and head back to Texas, but her inspection had found the truth - that I was plain not up to the job at the moment. Nonetheless, I'd saved her son's life. She reluctantly swore she owed me a life; I had to tell her I might take her up on that sooner than either of us would like.

She tensed visibly as I turned back toward the trailer's front door. I had one more thing I needed to accomplish, and even if Sam was mad, I wasn't leaving until he gave it to me. "Sam, I need access to the discussion boards you told me about." I explained to him that I hoped to better understand threats to my safety by keeping a closer eye on what rumors went around about me, and about the other supes I was connected to in some way.

"I can't do it, Sookie. It's private."

"Sam, I don't care how you justify giving it to me. You can say I pulled it out of your head. You can say the part-fae telepath got it by magic. I won't make posts, I won't do anything but read, and no one will know. If they find out, you'll tell them you were using my computer, or the magic thing..." I took a breath and went in for the kill, eyeing Sam steadily. "They'll have heard how I saved your life, after all."

Sam slumped a bit with defeat. He wrote down an address and stared as he thought his username and password at me, now that we were on the same page. His mom looked bewildered as I grinned, thanked Sam, and turned to leave. 

I heard a quiet "Goodbye, Sookie" as the door swung shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets an unwelcome visit from Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't said so already, all characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

I'd hoped to get home, take a very long shower, make one very important phone call, and finally get some sleep. I got as far as the shower before a very problematic Viking turned up in my bathroom, leaning his tall body against the door frame. After pausing to remember some much happier times spent in here, I ordered him out of the room and wrapped myself in a towel. I dressed as Eric watched silently. I briefly noted what seemed to be disarray in my top drawer, but tried to focus on breathing before the next bad thing could hit. I had a pretty strong suspicion of what it would be, and I wasn't eager to be hear it and be proven right.

Reluctantly, I waved my hand at Eric to speak as I began to comb out my wet hair.

Eric stared at me with an unreadable expression, eyes lingering for a moment on the bruise beginning to form from Arlene's assault. Once upon a time, he would have already insisted on healing me. Or at least asked me what happened. Finally, he broke the silence. "No matter what happens in public—no matter what—don't doubt that I love you and care about your welfare . . . as much as I am able."

Uh oh. Eric's bad thing was going to happen to me in public, and would be awful enough that he was already trying to keep me from getting too mad about it. And yet, he hadn't volunteered any real information. I knew we still had a vampire divorce to go, and I had to confront him about it.

"Eric, first of all, I love you and care about your welfare, too. But I'm pretty sure you're here to warn me that you're about to divorce me in a public and possibly humiliating or dangerous way. Probably both. So give me something I can use - when is this blessed event going to happen? What will I have to do?"

"Sookie, I can only stay a minute, do you really want..." I glared at Eric, and he continued. "I expect we'll see you tomorrow night. I never wanted this."

Eric told me he was placing a guard on me tonight, a vampire named Karin. That explained the other void I felt near my front porch. "Your other Pam?" I asked, surprised; he seemed just as surprised that I knew her name. I could only assume the vampires really didn't want to lose track of me before I could officially divorce Eric. I wondered if it had cost Eric anything to allow me to be guarded at home, by someone he knew, instead of my being stuck in some vampire lockdown until it was done.

This sucked. Before I let him go, I needed one more thing. "Eric? Please answer me honestly. If you could choose with no consequence, would you want to go to Oklahoma? Don't you have any kind of super secret vampire plan to get out of it?"

Eric's composure didn't waver, and I kind of hated him for that. "No, Sookie, I have no plan. My last plan to be free of this was otherwise deployed, as you no doubt realized. Of course I would not choose this, but the only other option now would likely result in all of our deaths." He searched my face for clues to my intent. "Sookie, you can do nothing. You must promise me. You will only get hurt if you attempt to interfere."

"Eric, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get hurt either way. I don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now, I'd like to give you a goodbye kiss, but I'll bet you're not supposed to come back smelling like me." For the first time, I saw Eric's ashamed face. Well, we were both going to have to suffer some indignities, so he could just get used to it. I ushered him to the front door, and waited there with Karin while I watched him leave.

After he flew away, I let out the breath I'd been holding, stepped back inside, and invited Karin in after me. I deployed my famous hospitality to distract from my swirling emotions. 

"Karin, nice to meet you, I'm Sookie. Can I get you a bottled blood?" Karin accepted, and I used the time warming the bottle to gather my thoughts.

"Okay," I said, handing her the bottle. "I have a vampire-safe space if you're staying the day. Help yourself to more blood. You staying in the house or in the yard for the night?" 

Karin just tilted her head for a moment, then spoke.

"You think I'm here for the night. I am to remain here every night for the next year."

Fuck.

"Karin, what are you talking about? I assumed you were just guarding me until I could be brought in for the divorce."

"Oh, I'll do that as well, tomorrow night. I'm part of their deal, that protection be provided to you for one year."

I breathed deeply and thought about the implications. This must mean that the arrangements for Eric's contract with Freyda had been finalized. That's why I got the late night notification of the impending bad thing - there was suddenly nothing left in the way of their wedding other than my divorce. I wondered what my compliance was worth to everyone involved.

"Okay, Karin. One, I need to know if you're going to be dead for the day in my house for the year. Two, I need to know if there are any specific threats Eric told you to watch out for and what instructions he gave you. Three, since you're guarding me, I should probably tell you that I think a drawer in my bedroom was out of order when I got home tonight, although I'm not sure about that."

Karin eyed me sternly. "Eric did not give me any orders to answer your questions. I am to guard you only, and he has made arrangements for me to spend the day at Bill's." Right, because leaving me unguarded in a predictable pattern at sunrise and sunset every day while she crossed the cemetery seemed like a great plan. Fucking vampires.

I'd already resigned myself to getting no sleep tonight, but I so did not have time to have a dominance fight with Karin right now. "Look, Karin, we can work all that out later. Right now I'd really appreciate it if you'd scout my property for me, because I think someone might have been in my room recently, maybe tonight. I also need to make an important phone call, and I think the less you know about that the happier you'll be. Can you keep watch but stay out of earshot for an hour or so? And keep in mind that I'll be able to feel where you are if you're close."

I didn't think Karin had much interest in me, but my last statement seemed to break through her indifference. She nodded agreement and zipped out into the night after letting me tell her where my land ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see Eric several more times in this story, but Sookie needs to take care of some things for herself first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our human-fairy hybrid makes an important phone call to two vampire kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to learn a bit about what Sookie is up to in this chapter.

While I waited to no longer detect Karin's void I collected my notes, including the phone numbers I'd gathered from Bill's database. I had to work my way through two executive assistants - what they called fancy secretaries these days - but I finally had both Kings on the line in a secure conference call. I'd been right that the packages I'd express mailed would pave the way. The assistants were used to letting calls through when they followed up on gifts, and the contents combined with my unusual request had attracted the kings' attention. To Russell Edgington, I'd sent a lovely hand sewn quilt made by my neighbor, Mrs. Prescott. I'd sent Stan Davis a gift basket stuffed with counter-surveillance equipment. I knew they'd each understand why I'd chosen those particular gifts. 

"Miss Stackhouse, I will very much enjoy your gift. One can never be too careful, as you know." Stan was my favorite nerdy vampire; maybe I should have thrown in a pocket protector for good measure. I wanted to ask him about his recovery and wish him well, but I didn't think he'd appreciate it if I made him seem vulnerable with Russell on the line.

"Why yes, Miss Stackhouse is always a treat, and I'll quite enjoy her gift as well. A call between two kings and a human is quite unusual, dear. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Russell was never anything less than proper, but I knew I had to show my cards quickly before the vampire monarchs decided I wasn't worth their time.

"Russell, Stan, I'd like to make a suggestion that I think will benefit all of us, but I can't make it work without your help, your influence."

I outlined my thinking, and what I hoped Stan and Russell would be willing to propose to the council that handled vampire matters for "our" area, Amun. I gave them quite a few more details on how I thought things could be arranged, but the basic idea was simple. Choosing leaders through rather frequent violent overthrow might work for organizations operating outside the law - gangs, mafia, dictatorial regimes - but vampire society was fitting that description less and less. Since coming out of the coffin, vampires were working more with human government and media. The very existence of the federal Bureau of Vampire Affairs meant that vampire culture would come under greater scrutiny and would benefit from stable leadership. Americans simply wouldn't be inclined to work with them if vampires seemed to be in a constant cycle of bloody coups.

That's not to say I didn't have my own motivations for proposing the change. Of course, the vampires didn't miss that fact. 

"Miss Stackhouse, we've heard of course about Sheriff Northman's contract - his maker's contract - with Queen Freyda. Unfortunate business that, but you realize we can't be seen to be attempting to break it on behalf of a human after the council has upheld the arrangement." I didn't blame Russell for being cautious - he'd seen my loyalty to a vampire partner firsthand, and the results that hadn't exactly been what he'd intended.

I'd anticipated this, and began my response in the most professional tone I could muster. "I assure you, I'm not out to break Eric's contract. In fact, I'd prefer if it didn't come up. I expect Eric and I will be divorced by this time tomorrow night. Given my newly unattached status, I'd really just like to minimize the amount of vampire drama that seems to always end with my getting beaten up. It's no secret what I can do, and I'd rather not have a new king or queen coming along every few months and trying to take me for their own purposes."

I hesitated before continuing. "Now, I'd be lying if said I didn't hate what's happened with Eric. Of course I hate for him to be a constant target, and I think this might help with that. I believe you both, as well, would appreciate not having to worry as much about an ambitious monarch next door with Eric at her command." I also knew that if Eric wasn't busy constantly defending Freyda's little empire against potential overthrow or carrying out orders to amass more territory, he'd probably have more freedom to enjoy himself - and would be less likely to be injured or killed by fighting.

Stan spoke up at that point. "What, then, should we expect from you? Your idea is a compelling one with much potential, but you propose radical change, and ask the two of us to take on the reactions to such change."

Here it was; my answer would likely change my life in ways I couldn't predict, but right now that seemed preferable to the changes I could predict if I did nothing. "I understand your concern. I can offer a few things in exchange for your efforts. First, I'm willing to serve as an official - and paid - liaison on behalf of vampires to the BVA, at both the state and federal levels. I've met very few humans who understand vampires and human needs while around vampires as well as I do. I can give the BVA little insights that make them feel more comfortable with vampires and maybe address some issues affecting humans, while promoting vampire interests and helping to mediate disputes between the two."

I refused to be in the position of constantly working for a specific vampire monarch, and I still didn't want to work directly for the government on behalf of humans, whenever and wherever they wanted. I knew just hitching myself to a monarch as chief telepath would never be a safe position, and would subject me to the same threats and lack of autonomy I was trying to avoid for myself and Eric now. I still wanted to own my own life, as much as anyone could. I thought this made a neat compromise, being willing to consult on behalf of all vampires but only in very specific - and valuable - ways.

"Second, I'd be willing to help screen humans for security purposes for future summits, listening for threats like those at Rhodes as part of that position. Third, I'll do you each one free personal telepathic favor, within reason. Stan, if you'd like to use yours to have me put Barry through telepath training camp, that's an option."

Because I knew vampires as well as I did, I also knew I needed to put some limits around my offers. "You understand, of course, that this work must be time-limited. No vampire will own me. I will consider reasonable requests, and be on call for consulting with and about the BVA, but I won't move and I'll expect my expenses covered when I have to travel along with some regular consulting fees. I won't be dragged all over without consideration, and I won't spend my every waking moment on vampire business."

There was a brief silence before Stan commented, "You must realize that this goes beyond our own regional council. You may be thinking of the summit you attended, but there are others, in other regions. Even if our council is agreeable, there is no guarantee that the other regions will follow suit."

I assured them, "Oh, I probably know more about vampire organization than I should." I thought briefly about the clan lecture Eric had given me months ago, and how my having that knowledge had never amounted to much at the time. "A regional solution would be better than nothing, and maybe even make you and our other Amun monarchs into role models for the rest. I assumed, though, that such a proposal would benefit from gaining clan approval first. I'm only asking that you get the ball rolling."

After a period of silence, Russell finally commented, "Very clever, Miss Stackhouse. I wonder if your unusual blood doesn't contribute to your ingenuity..." The King trailed off for a moment, leaving me time to recall his tongue lapping at my fingernail-gouged arm back at Club Dead. Ick. "King Davis and I will confer on this matter. We will expect you to be available should we need you."

The conversation and the past couple of days were wearing on me, my cheek really needed a date with an ice pack, and so I found myself giving my strained smile to the phone. "Have a wonderful evening, gentlemen, and I hope to hear from you soon."

After hanging up, I stepped out onto my porch and yelled for Karin to come on back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Karin get off to a bit of a rough start.

When Karin got back inside, I set her up on the couch with the same Buffy DVDs I'd distracted Eric with so long ago. She agreed to try staying at my place instead of Bill's, which was just good sense. After I brushed my teeth and changed into a long sleep shirt, I headed to the kitchen to grab an ice pack, and stopped to watch Karin for a minute from the hallway. I was a little disturbed to note the physical similarities between Karin, Pam, and myself. Eric certainly had a type. Shaking my head, I barged into my own living room, grabbed the remote, and paused the video. I had a few questions for the dread vampire currently relaxing in yoga pants.

"Karin, let me ask you something. If there was any way for Eric to get out of being forced to go with Oklahoma, do you think he'd want that? Do you think he has any plans to get out of it?" She was the third and final person I'd ask, although she wouldn't be able to change my mind at this point. I'd set things in motion tonight and could only wait to hear if the vampire Kings would go for it.

"My father Eric would not want me to discuss this with you, Sookie. Your involvement can do nothing but bring you harm, and I will not allow it on my watch."

I snorted in a very undignified way. "Good luck with that, Karin. I don't know how much Eric told you about me, but I won't answer to him, or to you."

"He has told me a bit, although my sister Pam has hinted that there is more to be told. It matters not, so long as I know enough to guard you each evening. I am not called 'Karin the Slaughterer' for nothing."

Karin was pretty sure of herself, and she was also trying to change the subject. Too bad for her, because I wasn't going to let this go. "Look, you're welcome to answer it in a cagey vampire way, but it's important that I know. Do you believe this is what Eric truly wants?"

Her intense blue eyes met mine, and I could practically feel her examining me. I also felt the faint shiver that meant she was testing her influence - most likely to get me to forget about interfering. I was sure she would have been told that I couldn't be glamored, but she probably needed to see it for herself. I stared her down and smirked - "Not even your 'father' can manage that trick."

I swear Karin almost laughed; maybe I'd grow on her after all. Then she replied seriously, "I do not believe Eric is best suited to constant submission. It is not his nature, and he did not seek it out."

That was probably as close to a real answer as I would get, and I was about to head to bed at long last when Karin spoke again. To my surprise, she asked, "How is this Sam doing? The one you returned from the dead?"

Given my suspicion that Eric still believed I was "sweet on" Sam, I knew Karin's question wasn't an innocent one. Was there such a thing with vampires?

"He's coping. His mom's in town watching after him. I think he's probably a little uncomfortable with me right now."

She eyed me curiously. "It was a love token, was it not? The magic you used to perform the raising? Surely he is both grateful and looking forward to exploring your new love together."

I'd already been warned that Karin was extremely loyal to Eric, so I wanted to be careful about my answer. "It was a fairy love token, given by my grandfather with love for my grandmother, and used by me in my deep friendship with Sam. I've already made it clear to Sam that there can never be anything romantic between us. There are many types of love, Karin."

"That is very strange."

I didn't know whether she meant my ideas about love, or how my response compared to what she knew of Eric's reaction when I used the cluviel dor to save Sam. I was exhausted, and figured we'd have a whole year to rehash how my saving Sam hadn't been a slight to Eric. In my physical and emotional exhaustion, I couldn't help sounding a little cranky. "It's really not, Karin, and if your 'father' had bothered to talk to me directly he'd know that too. We might have prevented this whole thing. Good night."

I turned sharply and returned to my bedroom. I was not going to spend a whole year putting up with judgments from this guest imposed on me by Eric, and I was too tired to smooth things over tonight. If Karin didn't like my choices that was too bad, as long as she did her job and stayed out of my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam, I suspect Karin is here to drag me to some undisclosed location for my involuntary divorce."

After some badly needed sleep, I woke and got started on my loose plan for the day. It was a relatively normal one, aside from waiting to be summoned for my own divorce. I made coffee and scrambled eggs for breakfast. After that, I did some much-needed weeding and pruning in my ridiculously overgrown yard, dropped some fresh-cut flowers on Gran's and my parents' graves, and took two boxes of tomatoes over to the church soup kitchen. Like most other "gifts" I'd received from supernaturals, Niall's blessing of my garden seemed to be working out to be just as much curse.

After getting back and cleaning up the house a little, I checked my email and found a new message from Mr. Cataliades letting me know he'd heard I had some trouble and would be coming to visit soon. I looked forward to seeing him, and hoped he'd bring Diantha with him as well.

Finally, there was nothing left to do but get ready for work. In the bathroom, I examined my face, which was now unmistakably bruised. I took a long shower, dressed in my Merlotte's uniform, dried my hair, and pulled it up into a smooth ponytail before grabbing my keys and heading out. As I neared Hummingbird Road in my old car, I wondered how long it would be before I could travel my gravel driveway without thinking of Eric.

The bar was buzzing with activity, as it usually was when something interesting had happened in our small town. Today my confrontation with Arlene was the topic of discussion, and of many unspoken thoughts. Kennedy kept a bag of ice handy for me behind the bar, and India helped out with my tables a few times to give me a break.

Kenya Jones came in for a chicken basket and fries, and I caught from her mind that she and her partner Kevin Pryor were still getting along really well. The two police officers had moved in together recently, although Kevin's rather racist mom still didn't know, officially. She smiled at me when I brought her food and tried her best to keep her mind empty of thoughts about me and Arlene. I'd let Arlene off easy last night as far as Kenya was concerned, even though the officer was usually a peace keeper.

I was almost starting to feel better when Karin glided into the bar, turning the heads of everyone in the room. The citizens of Bon Temps might be used to the idea of vampires, but new ones turning up - especially pretty blonde ones - were still remarkable. Sam had actually come to work tonight, and he slid in beside me to size up Karin and check on me.

"Karin, this is Sam, my partner in the bar. Sam, this is Karin, Eric's other progeny."

"Ah, so you're the much beloved friend," Karin said frostily.

Karin and I were not getting off to the best start. Maybe it didn't really matter. "Sam, I suspect Karin is here to drag me to some undisclosed location for my involuntary divorce, and I bet she's not meant to wait for my shift to end." She confirmed with a nod. I tried to look at Sam apologetically, although I didn't have a lot of room left for other people's feelings at the moment.

"Don't worry, Sookie. We're plenty staffed since I came in, and it's almost all beers tonight anyway." Sam glanced around at the crowd, which was mostly still watching me and Karin.

"Thanks, Sam. See you." I gave him a quick hug, and walked toward the back to grab my things, Karin's cold hand gripping my arm. That caused a whole different stream of thoughts around the bar, and I was glad when we passed out of sight of most of the customers.

I didn't know how Karin had arrived, but we took my car to Shreveport. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, wondering if it would be better to drive faster and get this over with just a tiny bit sooner. Didn't the Band-Aid actually always hurt either way?

I didn't speak again until we neared Fangtasia. "Karin, listen. I don't know if I'll ever be allowed to see or speak to Eric again after this. I need you to tell him when you can that the cluviel dor working on Sam did not... _does not_ mean I'm in love with Sam. And I really didn't understand that Eric was out of options when I used it. I didn't have it with me because I planned to use it that way. I'd started carrying it with me just in case, and everything happened so fast... I don't want him to misunderstand. No matter what you think of me, I do love Eric." A tear leaked down my bruised cheek.

I glanced at Karin once then kept my eyes straight ahead while she regarded me. She finally responded with a firm "I will." She apparently had no further questions or commentary, and then we pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Sookie's divorce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have my _affection_ , Eric, but I'm addressing the monarchs." - Sookie isn't just standing by for her divorce this time.

Eric stopped me at the back door, drawing Karin past me into Fangtasia at the same time. He came very close and inhaled deeply, a sad signal that Eric also suspected this might be the last time we saw each other. As he expressed his "affection" I tried to shut down my emotions, but I still suffered a surge of adrenalin that left my skin feeling electrified. I'd been planning for this moment in my mind, but facing it for real was not something I was looking forward to.

Eric ushered me toward his office; Karin had taken up guard duty outside its door. I stepped inside and my heart sank as I took in King Felipe de Castro of Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana, and Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. Plus Horst and Angie Witherspoon. Witnesses, great. I wondered if I'd be forced to watch Eric and Freyda marry on the spot, but I suspected she'd want more of a public show than this back office could provide.

The royals - and Pam - greeted me briefly before Felipe began solemnly. "Sookie. Eric has called you here to release you from your marriage to him."

Although I'd known it was coming, the effect was like getting slapped in the face with a large dead fish. When I was certain my voice wouldn't quaver, I demanded, "Is there some paper to sign, some ceremony? Or shall I just walk out?"

"There is a ceremony."

Of course there would be. Felipe explained the procedure, involving the same knife with which Eric had used when he tricked me into marriage so many months ago. 

I needed to ask some questions first.

"Before I do this, I'd like to know, what is it worth to each of you that I go along with this? I'm the one giving up Eric, but I haven't heard the first thing about what I'm getting in return. I know he has a contract" - I waved a hand toward Eric and tried to appear uninterested - "but I have agreed to nothing." I was learning more about my reputation among supes all the time. Tonight I planned to live up to it - Sookie Stackhouse, Queen of the Unexpected.

Eric hissed my name, and Pam tensed with alertness. Eric urgently commanded, "Sookie, you can do nothing, and you must be careful. You have no idea what harm could come to you."

I told him sharply, "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." After what I'd been through, I knew more about what harm could be done to me than I'd like - and I'd also survived. "You have my _affection_ , Eric, but I'm addressing the monarchs." Let him stew on what it really meant that I was no longer his. Felipe and Freyda needed to know I was not here as some jilted girlfriend desperate to hold on to her man. I was Sookie Stackhouse, and I deserved better than this.

Locking eyes with Felipe, I continued. "Eric married me in the first place to cement my allegiance to him and protect against you - or Victor - taking me." I couldn't afford to be sentimental about the circumstances of our marriage right now. "We saw how well your previous promise of protection held while I was being tortured. With Eric gone, I can only assume there will be an increase in supes trying to kidnap and use me. This doesn't sound like too good of a deal to me. So tell me, what is my compliance worth?" I crossed my arms under my breasts and waited.

Freyda leaned forward in a predatory way, elbows on knees, and Felipe took a step toward me. Uh oh. But then he plastered on a fake smile. "Of course you have many...assets of which I would love to take advantage." Oh, yuck. Felipe leered at me.

"However, under the terms of the contract, no vampire may harm, use, or taste you, and Eric's progeny Karin will stand watch over you each night for one year. In exchange for these provisions, Eric has agreed to a marriage term of 200 years rather than the usual 100. That protection, dear, is what you are getting out of the deal."

I glanced at Eric quickly then returned to Felipe. With more than a little sarcasm, I replied, "Wow, how generous. It's not like supes or humans have ever attacked me in the daytime. Or like vampires have ever broken their explicit promises to protect me. I'm sure a night guard for the blink of an eye in vampire time will totally cover it. So thanks for nothing, you all. I'll keep it in mind." I could not be any more tired of vampires deciding what was best for me.

Eric broke in urgently. "Sookie, you couldn't possibly know what I am giving up to keep you safe." Freyda glared at him, and I was sure Eric would pay for that comment later. I didn't let him speak further.

"Eric, you are anything but naive, so don't be stupid. I appreciate Karin, but I will be protecting myself, during and after the year. You know I've managed it before." I wanted to reassure him with my steady gaze, but more importantly the vampire royalty needed to know that Eric leaving didn't make me easy pickings. Or at least that I wouldn't go down without a fight. Eric finally caught on to what I was doing - that I was focused on ensuring my own safety - and gave me a small, respectful nod.

I turned back to Felipe. "So, is this nobody-eats-Sookie plan in effect now, or not until these two are officially in wedded bliss?" Perhaps Freyda was tired of being ignored, because she spat out, "It is in effect. The contract is signed, and Eric is mine. The wedding is a formality, and not even you can interfere. All that remains is the divorce. Let's get on with it."

Fine. After receiving the knife, Eric and I both sliced our skin and said the words, that our blood belonged to each other no longer. I made Eric go first, then I looked him square in the eyes as red droplets made their way from my arm to his office rug, the second one I'd ruined with my blood. For a brief moment it was just me and him, and I was really glad he could no longer feel my emotions through a bond. Felipe broke our mutual attention with words to Eric as he sniffed the air. "You are giving up more than I ever imagined." Ugh, I needed to keep them reigned in. I held onto the knife.

"Felipe, do you know why you think so, and why I survived Lochlan and Neave's torture?"

The King looked at me with pointed disinterest. "We all know of your dab of fairy blood."

"Oh, it's not just that. I survived because I am one of the toughest humans you'll ever meet." I gestured at myself with the bloody knife for emphasis, wondering if any of them would try to retrieve it. I could feel Eric's eyes on me. On second thought, I almost missed the bond in that moment, because I was pretty sure I would have felt a push of pride. "And I survived because that dab is the blood of my great grandfather, Prince of the Sky Fae, Niall Brigant."

Freyda tensed, confirming my suspicion that Eric would have tried to keep some details of my fairy connection from her. She spoke neutrally, "I understand the fae have left this land."

I grinned at her. "I'm the one who knows how to reach them." I was deliberately planting seeds of doubt about what I might get up to, as I'd planned when this little scene had begun to seem inevitable. "Now, I have no intention of working to keep you and Eric apart." It was true enough, really. "And I won't contact my relatives unless I have no choice."

Waving the knife around at the vampires for emphasis, I reminded them, "You all just need to keep in mind that I'm nothing to discount, on my own. You both know of many who are no longer here following a confrontation with me." I looked pointedly from Freyda to Felipe. I hated to seem like I was bragging about my handling of Debbie, or Bruno, or Lorena, or any others, but these two needed be discouraged from coming after me. I wanted them to think I might be too much trouble to mess with. "No attacker had better break that contract. I'll hold you all personally responsible."

I took a hard look around the room at the monarchs and Eric, then turned and strode out of the office with my head held up, leaving the vampires staring silently after me. I saw some new respect on Karin's face as I shut the door behind me and collected her from the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading and enjoying at all, leave me comment or something? It's like a cone of silence up in here. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I didn't care why my request caused Eric to look aggrieved. I figured he could manage this one simple thing on my behalf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings us some Sookie & Eric post-divorce drama, along with a new problem for Sookie to solve.

Karin escorted me home in silence. I had a feeling she had never seen any creature sass two vampire monarchs and walk away unscathed. Well, she was just going to have to get used to me. I could afford to reassure her a bit, though, so I said, "Karin, I do appreciate your being here for a year. It can't have been your first choice. I know you'll be a big help, I just couldn't have them thinking I was completely vulnerable otherwise." 

In a warmer tone that I'd heard from her so far, Karin replied, "Think nothing of it, Sookie. I believe my time will be more interesting than I expected."

That was all we spoke the whole way home. I hoped maybe Karin and I could get to know each other a bit; tonight I'd also been officially banned from seeing Eric or going to Fangtasia. Maybe I could get word of Eric and Pam through her? Would I even want that?

When we arrived back at my house, I stepped up on the porch and began unlocking the door, using my other sense to check my house for activity. Finding nothing, I asked Karin to take a quick scout of my land before coming inside.

I went straight to the sink with the bloody knife after dumping my keys and purse. With it rinsed and stowed, I was staring blankly into my refrigerator when Karin rejoined me. I just wanted to eat, shower, and then sleep for a very long time. Although her face gave nothing away, I had a bad feeling about her quick return. "Spit it out," I ordered, waving a fried chicken drumstick at her and shutting the fridge.

"There is a dead body on your lawn."

Fuck.

"Do you know who it is? Where is it?" I could hear myself getting worked up, and took a breath. I looked at Karin. "Forget it, show me." Karin led me across the lawn without responding, and I started to make out a dark shape over by the tomatoes. When I got close enough to recognize it, I closed my eyes, and - to my shame - I relaxed. It was Arlene.

Karin detected the change in my posture and eyed me curiously, so I explained. "Arlene tried to get me killed. She and I used to be friends, kind of, and she lured me to her trailer so these Fellowship members could crucify me." I continued, "This was after my sister-in-law, Crystal, was crucified in the parking lot of Merlotte's. She died, and she'd been pregnant with what would have been my niece or nephew. That one wasn't Arlene, they were just inspired by Crystal's murder, I guess."

Karin just looked at me, unreadable. I guessed this didn't fall within her protection duties, since Arlene was already dead. "Oookay. Let's see. Debbie's…..somewhere. Sandra went in the fairy chute. Diantha took care of the antiques dealer. Too bad she's not a fairy or a vampire - those I just rinsed down the yard." When I stopped pacing and looked up from my out-loud thinking, I saw Karin's mouth hanging open - not a common look on a vampire. Oh, yeah, I'd just been babbling about all the bodies that had previously littered my yard.

"Karin, that's probably not as bad as you're thinking." Maybe I'd tell her some of those stories one day. "I think we have to call the police about Arlene. She hit me yesterday at Merlotte's." Karin hadn't even asked me about my bruise from the incident, which I thought was weird. I'd have to ask her later if she was supposed to protect me from harm, or just from it being fatal.

Karin just stared, so I continued. "I didn't take it real well, and went after her. I was pretty mad. I don't know why she's even out of prison. But a whole lot of people saw us fight last night." I hated to wake Andy up, but I couldn't just make Arlene disappear for good. Her kids deserved an explanation, and as much closure as it was possible to get.

I marched back up to my house, Karin trailing along behind me. I felt better calling from inside the house rather than out in the yard, less exposed. "Andy, it's Sookie. Arlene's dead body is in my yard. I didn't do it. Somebody wants it to look like I did. I think you better come."

As I hung up the kitchen phone and looked out the back window, I saw Eric land in the yard, just at the bottom of the wooden steps. Great. I so did not want to deal with him right now, but I pushed back through the door to the porch to confront him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Karin vanished instantly; she and I would also need to talk about whether her guard duties should or could include keeping Eric away.

"I told you not to pay attention to what happened," he said. He took a small step forward. "I told you it meant nothing to me."

I didn't budge. "Eric, listen, I don't know what you want from me. We're unbonded, divorced, and you're moving away to be with Freyda. It may not have meant anything to you, but we can't be together any more. So we have to let each other go. It just hurts too much otherwise." I cared about him, but I really needed some time to adjust. I also knew I couldn't give away any hint that I might have a plan.

He told me he could work out a way to keep me, and I imagined a sad life in some beige Oklahoma apartment, waiting for either Eric to have time for me or Freyda to have me killed. I couldn't believe he really thought this was a good plan, since Eric surely knew me better than this by now. That he proposed it at all showed me how desperate he was. I told Eric in no uncertain terms how bleak and unlikely that scenario seemed. While I watched a couple of police cars and an ambulance roll up my driveway, Eric spat out some very unkind things about my approach to our marriage. I needed to walk away from this now, and turned away from him.

Then Eric said the worst possible thing. "I should have turned you! Or better yet, gotten Pam to turn you!"

I spun back toward him and tried to control my rage. As calmly as possible, I stepped down the old porch steps toward him and replied, "Eric Northman, you have promised me repeatedly that you would never turn me, no matter what. If you have so little honor that you'd threaten me with it now, you're not the vampire I thought you were." Eric's face became utterly still.

At that moment, I saw across the dark yard that Andy was headed toward me with back-up. I sighed. "Look, Eric, I'm gonna have to go with Andy now." The police would want to hold me, given my fight with Arlene and her being found on my property. With my scarf around her throat. "Please ask Karin to send my brother around, I'll need his help contacting my lawyer and arranging things." I didn't care why my request caused Eric to look aggrieved. I figured he could manage this one simple thing on my behalf.

"Of course, Sookie." He paused, although I knew exactly what was coming. "I may not be seen helping you directly, you understand." Of course not. I was glad I wasn't a big eye-roller. "Karin, however, can be quite resourceful. Take care of yourself, Sookie Stackhouse."

Andy ushered me toward the cruiser and read me my rights, and apologized while looking nervously back at Eric. While I was secured in the back seat, I watched Eric take off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _By the time I was stuffed into a grey cinder block cell with a very drunk Jane Bodehouse, I was able to start making a plan. I was still hurting over the Eric situation, but I was determined to get through one heartbreaking day at a time. I'd already survived so much worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who might be reading for Sookie's interactions with Eric, you won't see those again for a few chapters - she has quite a number of other important things going on in her life. I felt really strongly about not making the story focus only on her romantic partnerships. I hope you'll read and enjoy anyway.

Bon Temps is small enough that our local sheriff's department has a tiny jail in the same building, mostly so they don't have to haul all the local drunks and other small town trouble over to Monroe. Because it was late Friday night, I knew I'd probably get held in one of the cells until Monday, unfortunately. When Andy started to warn me of the same thing, I interrupted him. "You know I didn't do this, Andy."

Andy ran a hand over his head and looked regretful. "Honestly, Sookie, it's hard to know with you. Fact is, Arlene was found at your house, with your scarf around her neck, the day after you had an altercation with her at Merlotte's. You might not have done it, but I still had to bring you in."

I really did understand. Who had more reason to have a grudge against Arlene than me? Hadn't I just been bragging to the monarchs about how much of a threat I could be? I went along with all the processing and hoped Eric would remember to tell Karin. Surely I'd get a chance to call Jason? By the time I was stuffed into a grey cinder block cell with a very drunk Jane Bodehouse, I was able to start making a plan. I was still hurting over the Eric situation, but I was determined to get through one heartbreaking day at a time. I'd already survived so much worse.

Andy did let me call Jason, although my brother wouldn't be allowed to see me until morning. When he was able to come, I'd ask him to find the numbers on my fridge and contact both my human lawyer Beth Osiecki and Mr. Cataliades. I tried to remember if Mr. C. and Jason had ever met, but I didn't believe they had. I'd been told by Kenya that bail was something I needed to think about, so when I talked her into another (long distance) call, I phoned Amelia.

Truth be told, Amelia had been a pretty terrible friend more than once, owing mostly to her inability to keep her mouth shut. You'd think learning more about supernaturals would teach her some discretion, but it hadn't. We had parted on bad terms, and I didn't think I'd welcome her as a close friend anytime soon.

But one thing I'd learned from supes was how to pull rank and call in favors. From living with Amelia - and meeting her father - I knew she had access to the kind of money I'd need for bail. I didn't want to get that help from anyone more supernatural than this witch, and I knew she'd be eager to do me a favor after her previous misdeeds. I shuddered to think of how my approach to getting things done now resembled Eric's, or the other vampires', or even the wolves'.

While our call connected I held tight to the heavy beige phone, and then cut right to the chase when my former roommate finally answered. "Amelia. Hey, it's Sookie. Listen, I'm being held in the Bon Temps jail. I'll tell you the story later. My arraignment won't be until Monday, and then I'm gonna need some bail money. My inheritance from Claudine is tied up right now, but I'll pay you back. You think you could cover it, just temporarily?" I explained to her why I didn't want to approach someone else. What I didn't mention was that the kind of favors Amelia could call in from me were much more likely to be benign than anything other supes would ask.

"Of course, Sookie, whatever you need, I'll be there." Amelia assured me that she and Bob would set out right away to come join Team Sookie, and would crash at my house (her idea, which I didn't like, but at least I wouldn't be there for it). I'd see them sometime tomorrow. Amelia said she'd also add some "extras" to the protection around my house, which I was grateful for. The best I could do now was to try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes on the bare bunk and tried not to think of anything at all.

I was relieved the next morning when Jane was let go after thoroughly disgusting me with her alcohol sickness all night, although I wondered if she'd be back again tonight. I didn't really even want to go near the exposed metal toilet after Jane had been hugging it all night. When Jason finally showed up, I gave him a list of things I needed done, including his fetching the numbers to call the lawyers. Somehow I'd neglected to ever program them into my phone - which was being held by the station anyway. I told him how to check my house phone messages, and hoped they'd let Jason check my cell phone messages for me when he got back.

When the cell door shut behind me, I settled back onto the bed. I wasn't entirely sure how much having vampires as my alibis last night was going to help me. Would Felipe or Freyda even tell the truth about seeing me? I knew Eric, Pam, and Karin would if they could, but I had no idea how much control Freyda might have over them. Nobody else had really seen me at Fangtasia since I'd been escorted in and out the back. I didn't even know yet what time Arlene had died; if I got lucky, it would have been before I even left Merlotte's. I only spared a second of regret for my hope that Arlene's murder had happened at a time that was convenient for me.

While I waited for Jason to get back from the house, I thought about whether I should have had some trackers called in, but who would I get? Would Heidi do something like that for me now? Would Alcide send me somebody? Would Calvin? Maybe I'd ask Jason what he thought when he returned, but I worried my yard would be criss-crossed with too many police scents for it to do much good, and I didn't want to owe any of the Weres.

Andy stopped by my cell to see me, and I asked him about letting Jason check my cell phone messages, which he was fine with. Andy was committed to holding me here until Monday, but he wasn't trying to make things too difficult for me. I couldn't say the same for Alcee Beck, who had always been suspicious of me and had never quite gotten over the danger his wife Barbara had been in because of me. That little scuffle, when I disabled the attacker with a well-thrown library book, barely registered for me any more. Alcee would always leave me alone as soon as Andy turned up. I determined that Alcee's scowling was plain old resentment, and tried to ignore him the best I could.

I realized Andy's visit wasn't just to look in on things when I noticed something in his hand and heard him thinking that what he wanted to ask me was "foolish." "Spit it out, Andy. Whatever you've got cannot possibly be the weirdest thing I've seen or heard." Andy froze before holding up what looked like a postcard, which he'd placed in an evidence bag. The glare of the florescent bulbs against the plastic kept me from seeing it clearly.

"Sookie, this came for you yesterday. Do you know anything about this? Uh, maybe we better talk about this in a conference room...I want to ask you some questions, anyway."

Andy let me out of the holding cell and escorted me down the narrow hallway to a little room with cheap-looking faux wood paneling and a coffee pot brewing away in the corner. The Sheriff filled paper cups for both of us and sat opposite me at the room's one table. Andy pushed the evidence bag across the table's scarred surface, and sat silently while I looked over the enclosed card. It was a cheesy tourist postcard, the kind with big blocky letters that you pick up for 50 cents from a gas station rack.

This one read: "Howdy from Dallas."

I flipped the postcard over, and noticed that it had been mailed to "Sookie Stackhouse, ℅ Sheriff Bellefleur, Renard Parish Sheriff Department, Bon Temps, LA." It had been postmarked from Dallas four days ago. I sat stunned as I realized that the sender must have been in on killing Arlene and framing me.

"Andy, how would anyone in Dallas know four days ago that I'd be here? They must have been in on Arlene's murder, this is evidence."

Andy huffed. "Yeah, Sookie, that's why it's in the evidence bag. You know anybody in Dallas? You know a psychic?" Andy tried to make his gruff voice sound confident, but he was fidgeting with the brown tie of his uniform. He sort of accepted my "gift," but the idea of real psychics seemed to bother him. I was surprised he even thought of it.

I examined the plastic bag while I considered my answer. I wasn't sure how much I should tell Andy, but I probably needed to break my general policy of hiding the extent of my involvement with supes. I did know some people in Dallas, of course, and a couple in particular with a connection to both me and Arlene.

"Andy, some of this is going to be hard for you to hear, and you might think I'm crazy, but I promise you all this is true. First, I don't know any psychics. I don't think real ones are very common." Since Eric had only "had" one in his long life, I couldn't imagine there were that many. I shook off that unpleasant thought and continued.

"I went to Dallas a couple of years ago. I can't really tell you the details, but I did some work for vampires who were missing one of their...friends. By listening in on humans, I was able to help find him. That vampire had been kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun church - their headquarters were there in Dallas."

"So you think a vampire had something to do with this?" Andy's furrowed brow meant I needed to help him get him to the right conclusion.

"No, Andy, I think Steve or Sarah Newlin did it, or at least planned or knew about it. You know Arlene was big into the Fellowship. Well, the Fellowship hates me, because while I was in Dallas I helped that missing vampire escape - they were going to crucify him in the sun for the whole church to watch. I and one more vampire they were holding escaped, too, with a little help. It ruined a big 'meet the sun' ceremony they had planned for the congregation to watch."

I took a breath and hoped Andy was actually absorbing this. "Then when I went to Jackson, Steve Newlin turned up at a supe bar, planning to kill vampires. I kept him and his buddy from staking anybody, but in the process I got staked myself."

Andy stared at me with disbelief. "Sookie, I know you've been hurt a few times in the last couple of years, but I think I would have heard about it if you had a stake wound in your side."

"That's because I didn't go around with a stake wound, Andy. I was healed. Supernaturally."

Andy's big palm hitting the table startled me, and he gave me an intense look. "You serious, Sookie? I don't have time for made up crap." You'd think there were more bizarre and important things to focus on in my story than "Sookie got staked," but I knew Andy was struggling with so much new information. He was afraid I might be messing with him, and angry about how little he really knew.

"I'm serious, Andy. That's not all. Did you hear about the hotel that blew up in Rhodes?" Andy nodded; the explosion had been widely publicized. "That was the Fellowship, too. I was there. I heard (I pointed to my head to indicate how I'd "heard" things) about it, and was able to evacuate a lot of people just before the explosion happened. Dozens more people would have been killed. I'm the one who stopped that."

I had help that day from my fellow telepath Barry, but thinking of all the times I'd foiled the Fellowship's violent plans made me proud. I sat up a little straighter, with as much dignity as one can summon in a 1970s era conference room while wearing orange jail-issued clothes.

I confidently told him, "Whoever sent this knew I would be arrested, and wanted me to know they had a Dallas connection. Everything between me and the Fellowship started in Dallas. Maybe they mailed this card before they left Texas and it just got here earlier than they expected. They're all linked, Andy, it's the Fellowship."

"But that's a church, Sookie, why would a church try to frame you for murder?" Andy leaned back in the squeaky old office chair and took a long, skeptical look at me. I knew thinking of me as Crazy Sookie was easier than believing all this, but that didn't mean I had a lot of patience with Andy at the moment. I'm sure he could hear it in my voice when I continued.

"Andy, Steve Newlin locked me in the church basement with his crony who tried to rape me. They pulled me down the steps by my ankle when I tried to escape. They were going to tie me to those vampires, and let me burn to death when the sun came up. Sarah Newlin rammed me with her car as I tried to leave. I could have died then in Dallas, and again when I was staked in Jackson - it was a very close call. They say they're a church, but people who will blow up a hotel will do anything. And you know very well that Arlene and her Fellowship friends themselves tried to crucify me, not that long ago." I leaned back in my own chair and tried to untense my body.

"How do I know you didn't get so mad at Arlene that you murdered her? You had to be pretty mad she tried to kill you. I heard about the fight at Merlotte's from Kenya."

"Because, Andy, I was at Merlotte's last night too, and the whole bar saw me get picked up by a vampire and escorted out. Karin drove me to Fangtasia, where I was forcibly divorced from Eric, if you must know, in the presence of several vampire witnesses and one human. When Karin and I got home, she found Arlene's body in the yard. I called you right away. I'm the one trying to do the right thing here."

Andy had a few more questions for me, and I told him about my suspicion just the other day that someone had been in my house. I'd have to figure out how they got around the wards later. Our conversation served as one stark reminder for me: while supes had hurt me, very badly in the case of my fairy torturers, humans also had caused me fear and harm, and tried to kill me more than once. I needed to remember that during the times when I wondered if I should forget supes altogether and try to live a "normal" life. Being completely "normal" didn't seem to be in the cards for me anymore, and maybe it never was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A crossroads devil? You mean a crossroads demon? Are you serious? What are you, a Robert Johnson fan?" There probably wasn't a music fan in the whole South who hadn't heard that old legend. It reminded me that rich and smart are not nearly the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sookie can handle her own business.

A little later I had another visitor: Amelia...who was being trailed closely by her dad, Copley. I gave Amelia a questioning look, and she apologized sheepishly, "Sookie, I was a little short on cash because of my witch penance...you know..." I saw Mr. Carmichael cringe that Amelia wasn't hiding her abilities from people who might overhear. "Dad here said he would help, but insisted he come see you himself." She cleverly thought at me, "Sorry! Don't know why!" I nodded at her in response, making Mr. Carmichael even more uncomfortable at our silent exchange.

Like all the powerful men in my life, I knew Mr. Carmichael would want something in return. It was the reason I'd gone to Amelia in the first place, instead of Eric or Alcide. Based on the swirl of emotions I was catching, I was too curious not to hear him out, and got Kenya to let us use the conference room to talk. Word was already spreading around the officers that I probably didn't do it, and it made Kenya more relaxed about doing me favors. I told Amelia to wait in the hall. She gave me a puzzled look, but she obeyed.

As Copely and I approached the conference table, I deliberately sat within reach of him. He spoke first. "Miss Stackhouse, Amelia tells me you will need money for bail. I would like to propose an arrangement."

I was stunned when I caught two words, seconds before he said them: "cluviel dor." In his attempts to control Amelia's life he'd found out I had one, and he wanted it, wanted to use it to control Amelia. I grabbed his wrist below the slightly worn cuff of his dark suit, looked at him intently, and completely ignored his spoken request for the magical object.

"Mr. Carmichael, if you'd like to have greater influence in Amelia's life, the right way is not to spy on her and try to magically control her. Or to let her see that you'd prefer to hide what's special about her. If you accepted her, she might help you out when it matters with abilities of hers you could never imagine. She's not yours to control - Amelia belongs to herself."

He barely considered my words. "That may be, Miss Stackhouse, but you can still help us along." I heard his nervous thoughts, and realized Copley's problems were much larger than just his relationship with his daughter. He hoped that taking the token from me himself would get him out of his deal for a "devil" to find it.

"A crossroads devil? You mean a crossroads demon? Are you serious? What are you, a Robert Johnson fan?" There probably wasn't a music fan in the whole South who hadn't heard that old legend. It reminded me that rich and smart are not nearly the same thing. "I know demons personally. You need to think real carefully about whether that demon said they'd 'find' it, or actually give it to you."

I let go of his pale arm and leaned in for the kill. "Besides, the cluviel dor's magic is gone. I used it." I watched him splutter, but reminded myself I still wanted his money, and I'd help Amelia if I could. I had an idea.

"Look, I can set up a reading of you with Amelia there. If you really have good intentions for her, she'll hear that from me and believe it. If you just want to use her - like you planned to use Tyrese - she'll hear that, too." He went absolutely white. "Not now, don't you agree? I suggest you think about what you want me to be able to say to Amelia. I'll be happy to keep quiet what I've heard so far, in exchange for the bail. Just the email hacking alone would make her disagreeable, don't you think?"

I honestly didn't know if he'd go for it, but I was badly suppressing a smirk just from my ability to unsettle this man who used to be so comfortable in his own power. The ashen Mr. Carmichael whispered, "What are you?" I smiled fully at him. "I used to always say I'm a waitress. I think it's a little bit more than that, don't you?" As I held eye contact with him, Copley agreed to arrange for my bail and to have someone at the hearing on Monday. I suspected he'd send Tyrese rather than come himself.

When we emerged from the conference room, Amelia hugged me quickly and scurried out with her father. I felt a little bad about keeping her dad's misdeeds from her, but hoped my intervention would help her out in the long run. Just as Kenya was about to escort me back to the cell, Jason burst into the hallway. Two intimidating men (one of them a Were) flanked him. Kenya sighed and just muttered, "You all go on to the conference room. Just you and Jason, you other gentlemen will need to wait up front." Bless her, Kenya was going to keep them out while we spoke.

Shutting the door behind us and settling at the old table once more, I asked an agitated Jason what was up. "Sook, these fellows came up to your house while I was there. I have your messages here, and those numbers." He handed me a wad of crumpled papers from his jeans. "They say they're the 'day men' for two vampires, and demanded I bring them to you. You had all these phone messages from a Mr. Edgington and a Mr. Davis, too, demanding you call them right away."

I took a deep, calming breath. I had no idea whether the sudden urgent messages and presence of the day men was good or bad. "Jason, did either of these men or the messages tell you what they wanted? Are they angry? Did they give you warnings?"

"They said their vampires need you free as soon as possible, and they're supposed to help. They mentioned bail." That had better mean "as soon as possible, within the law." I hoped my vampire proposal would make things better for me, so I definitely did not want to become a fugitive in the process.

I drummed my fingers against my orange-clad thigh and thought about what the appropriate vampire protocol might be. I spotted a notepad and pencil on a nearby file cabinet, and started spelling out a response. After a while, I gave Jason one letter to read to the Kings (that took some convincing), and another letter to the day men asking them to treat Jason as my messenger and help him get both Kings on the phone. I also had a list of further instructions for Jason, asking him to call my lawyers, and to call Amelia to have her put additional protection from demons around the house. Jason might be a werepanther now, but the shock on his face when he registered that demons were real reminded me that we'd still had very different experiences with the supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the chapter after this one is our second (and only other) alt POV in this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jason Stackhouse gets on the phone with two vampire kings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is our second and final alternate POV for this story (Jason Stackhouse POV).

Sook told me to tell the vampires' men that she wasn't sure yet about bail, and to ask if they could come around on Monday just in case.

She also gave me a letter to read to what she said were vampire kings. Sookie acted like I didn't know how to treat them with respect, but she cut that out pretty fast when I reminded her I'm a werepanther now. The folks out in Hotshot wouldn't let me around if I didn't know how to tell what my place was.

I don't think Sook is used to me knowing stuff about supes yet.

When it got dark, the guys each got their vampire on the phone. I sure hoped Michele didn't get home while I was talking to them.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jason Stackhouse. Sookie asked me to read this message to y'all." They didn't say anything.

"'Kings Davis and Edgington: I have asked Jason Stackhouse to read this letter to you. He is both my older brother - our parents are dead - and a bitten werepanther. He can be glamored if necessary...' Hey!"

One of the Kings told me to "Carry on, Mr. Stackhouse," so I started reading again. "'I apologize for being unable to return your calls personally. I am currently being held until Monday in a cell at the Sheriff's Department in Bon Temps. I believe I have been framed by the Fellowship for the murder of a human, but the evidence and the vampire witnesses to my whereabouts last night should exonerate me. I will attempt to contact you after my arraignment, scheduled for Monday, assuming I am released on bail.'"

One King just said, "Very interesting." I went on. "'Mr. Ca...Cattle Aids...is being called. I should be free soon.' Hey, why is my sister telling you all this? What do you want from her?"

Did these vamps have control over my sister? "Mister Stackhouse." This one sounded like a smooth fella, a real Southern gentleman. "You should consider us business colleagues and, if I may, admirers of your dear sister. We are also very powerful vampires. We mean Sookie no harm."

Yeah, right. "Wait, I gotta PS. 'PS Jason does not possess any of my special talents. Don't even think about it." Oh, shit. I shoulda read ahead.

Both of the vampires laughed; I mighta said that last part out loud. Laughing vampires was sure not what I expected. "Uh, Kings? Is Sookie important? I mean, besides the freaky mind stuff? Because I don't know why you'd be so interested in her whereabouts, otherwise. She ain't in some kinda trouble, is she?"

The smooth vampire sounded pretty amused by that. "Mister Stackhouse, your sister has been in 'some kind of trouble' since the first time I met her. But never fear, she seems always to come out on top. Sookie really is quite special. I'm rather surprised you don't know this already." Well, damn. That wasn't even the first time some vampire'd told me I wasn't doing right by my sister.

"Yeah, right. Uh, nice talking to you."

The quieter vampire told me they had my number and might be in touch. I didn't know what Sookie was up to, but if they could help her, I hoped they would.

The "day men" finally took off after telling me I had to stay "available." I gave Michele a call, then headed on out to Merlotte's. I needed to get me a beer or five.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karin the Slaughterer actually gets a backstory. Sookie contemplates her faith and finally catches a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This long chapter marks roughly the halfway point for this story, as well as the resolution of Sookie's major human-oriented problems of the moment. That means we'll be dealing with vampire/supe issues for the second half.

Night had fallen, and I hoped Jason's phone call would go well. As expected, Jane ended up back in the cell with me, although she was maybe not as bad off as last night. I heard her making silent promises to herself about not drinking any more, but I could also hear that she didn't really believe it.

Karin turned up a couple of hours after dark as well. She didn't offer to explain where she'd been since rising, and I didn't ask. I didn't see a need for her company just now. "Karin, you don't need to babysit me here. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Karin glanced over at Kevin, who had followed in her wake. "Sookie, I could overpower this man for his keys and release you right now. Another vampire would kill him, perhaps both of you. Or would you allow me to do my job?"

Well, then. Karin spotted a heavy-looking wooden chair and easily moved it to the wall opposite my cell. Karin was small, but something about her movement made her seem absolutely deadly. Nobody else in the nearby jail cells uttered a word of protest, and neither did Kevin. I "heard" him wondering why I warranted such protection.

I wasn't ready for sleep yet, so I talked to Karin through the bars. "Karin, I hope we can eventually be friends. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sookie, I was not commanded to be your 'friend.' However, I have had close human friends before. Perhaps that is why my father chose me for you."

"Can I ask you some questions, then?" Karin nodded her agreement without a hint of interest. "Where were you before you came here? Why have I never heard your name before?"

Karin simply stared at me before answering my second question. "You would not have heard of me because my father, my sister, and I have had some very strong disagreements about vampires' treatment of humans. Before the Revelation they were uninterested in associating with my approach. It created a wide rift between us. After the Revelation, and particularly after meeting you, both Eric and Pam began to reach out to me, seeking advice about human needs. Where I was before here was hunting down nests of vampires who kept humans enslaved. I eliminated the problem. My 'slaughter' was of the worst of vampire-kind."

I was truly unable to speak, and found myself chewing my lip. Karin was some kind of vampire superhero, or vigilante killer - and she didn't seem to care who in the little jail knew it. What she told me would be the kind of thing vampire authority structure would formally disapprove of but never do anything about, because it benefited them post-Revelation. Of course Eric could never be seen to be too closely associated with her, as Sheriff. And he hadn't cared to make friends with humans, before.

My brow furrowed. "So now Karin the Slaughterer, protector of humanity, is protecting me. Surely there are more important cases out there." Wasn't I a bit of a letdown, after all that? If Karin could be out there freeing people, I hated to keep her from it.

"Sookie, you misunderstand. By protecting you, I protect Eric's humanity, now that he recognizes it. And perhaps a bit of my sister's. I also do this because I love Eric, and he requests it of me. I am a powerful symbol. Together, you and I are extremely dangerous." Karen grinned with satisfaction, but I wondered if she was really thinking of my fighting skills.

I couldn't stop staring at her, trying to process what she'd told me, so I was grateful when a still-tipsy Jane finally butt in. "Sookie, are you and this lady and that blondie in some kind of a three-way?"

I laughed rowdily at Jane's comment, wondering which "blondie" she had in mind, but I had finally figured out what to say to Karin. I got serious, quickly. "Karin, your mission here is also important to me. I'm grateful to have you here. I expect we will work well together." Vampires seemed to need that kind of ceremonial recognition. Karin relaxed in her chair, tipping it against the wall. I likewise relaxed into my bunk, and before she dropped into downtime, Karin murmured, "Good night, Sookie Stackhouse."

When I woke up Sunday morning, I just spent several hours thinking while I picked at my green plastic tray of unappealing breakfast foods. Jane was still asleep and snoring loudly while I silently said my prayers. It was a lot harder for me to do that without doubt these days. After all, if creatures called fairies can work their way up to being angels, what else didn't I know about the truth behind my faith? I thought sadly about Claudine, and wondered what had become of her. If she had become an angel, wouldn't she have been able to visit me? Or would she have more important assignments now? The last couple of years had been hard on my worldview, about death, and the afterlife, and magic, and I didn't for a minute think I had it all figured out.

I used to wonder about things like whether vampires had souls. I concluded after some reflection that this wasn't something I should have any doubts about. After seeing Eric with amnesia, and Pam's love for Miriam, I just couldn't imagine that creatures with no souls would be able to love as they did. Whether Karin had a soul or not, she had spent her time fighting for justice for humans. Maybe that meant she had one, too - or maybe it meant it didn't really matter either way.

My thoughts turned to my own fighting, and my family. I had made some choices that didn't sit well with me as a Christian, but I'd decided long ago that God would rather I defend myself than die passively. That's what I preferred anyway. Now I also had to accept that I wouldn't even exist if my grandmother hadn't broken from her traditional values and the views of family that I'd been raised with.

For the first time, I really acknowledged that Gran had used a supe to make children when her human love could not give them to her, and I wondered if I could do the reverse if I wanted to. It seemed that what I had long thought were the restrictions on my life and choices might not be after all, any more than I let them.

I felt a little unmoored. I was experiencing a lot of change and uncertainty; until the last couple of years, my life hadn't held this much turmoil since my parents died. I had to remind myself that I had put a plan in action to deal with my earthly troubles, and could do nothing but wait right now. As to my spiritual life, I resolved to continue praying to the God I'd grown up knowing, but to keep my mind open and work against my prejudices. I was happy to have a distraction from my philosophizing by the time Kenya dropped off a paperback romance for me, and I read almost the entire thing before I finally dropped off to sleep for the evening.

On Monday morning, Kenya came around again and woke me up to be transported for arraignment. I got barely a minute to collect myself, then I and a few others were herded into a very basic van, and bumped on down the road to the courthouse.

After a while, I was finally led into the old courtroom, which was nicely appointed with lots of dark, polished wood. I was pleased to see many familiar faces there to support me. Tara, Kennedy, and Danny Prideaux were there, and they each gave me a small wave. I wondered whether Kennedy had made Danny come, or if he'd been sent by Bill. I was willing to bet it was the latter.

Jason had taken a seat next to Calvin Norris, and Hoyt was settling on the other side of my brother. Alcide, Mustapha, and the day men for Russell and Stan rounded out the "supes checking on Sookie" crew. Amelia and Bob were also in the courtroom, and Amelia was clearly broadcasting her support. I'd have to work to keep out everyone's thoughts, they were collectively thinking so strongly about their support of me. Except maybe Maxine Fortenberry, who was just there for the gossip.

When it was my turn, Judge Rosoff announced: "Miss Stackhouse, this is your arraignment for the murder of Arlene Daisy Fowler. You're charged with second-degree murder, which carries a penalty of life in prison. You have counsel present, I see. Miss Osiecki?"

Mr. Cataliades entered the courtroom at that moment. As he reached the front and stood beside me, he leaned in and whispered, "Diantha's on the trail." Ohhhh. This could get interesting. Mr. C. then addressed the judge. "Desmond Cataliades, your Honor. I will be Miss Stackhouse's primary counsel, with assistance from Miss Osiecki." Beth looked more than a little relieved.

The Judge allowed the District Attorney to speak, who surprised everyone but Mr. Cataliades when he moved that the charges against me be dropped. It seemed that over the weekend they'd roughly determined that Arlene's time of death corresponded with my alibi, Karin had given a statement supporting me last night, and the postcard created too much reasonable doubt (the only fingerprints hadn't been mine). I was really surprised that anything at all had happened over the weekend; I thought I'd be free on bail today but in for a wait, in terms of the investigation.

Mr. C. obviously agreed with the DA's recommendation; I wondered if the semi-demon had a hand in things moving so quickly and easily, or if I had other supernatural supporters in the evidence lab and DA's office. Somebody must have worked all weekend to make this happen. It looked like I wouldn't need that bail money after all, and I doubted I'd have any trouble from Amelia's dad. It seemed a bit too easy, but I was severely out of practice at catching a break. I wondered if Steve Newlin would be allowed to come in and confess, or if he'd simply vanish, but I found I didn't much care.

Most of Team Sookie stayed until I was allowed to leave the courtroom, then gathered around to hug me and offer their congratulations. Calvin just tipped his head at me and slid out the door, the legal system never being a real comfortable thing for the folks from Hotshot. As Amelia and Bob finally wandered off, and Tara gave me a firm hug and a warm promise of dinner sometime soon, I noticed Alcide hovering in one corner of the hallway, watching me. That he waited until I was alone to approach me was not a good sign.

"Sookie, hey, got a minute?" The pack master ran his hand through his unruly dark curls and gave me his best charming grin. Definite trouble.

"What's up, Alcide? I need to go back over to the jail to pick up my things and get processed out, so I just have a minute." I hoped to discourage him from rehashing things, since we hadn't parted on good terms on the last few times we'd seen each other.

"I just wanted to let you know," he said, leaning in and placing his large, warm hand on upper arm, "that if you need anything, I'm around. I heard about your troubles, and I wanted to show my support. The pack's support."

Alcide's rumbling voice could be sexy, but there was too much water under that bridge for anything to happen between us. Even my newly unattached status didn't allow me to lust for him any more - despite how his broad shoulders were filling out a nice grey suit. I almost laid into him about showing up to take advantage of my divorce, but instead of stepping away from his touch, I decided to do something nice for someone else.

I grinned back at him, letting his hand linger. "Thanks, Alcide. I sure do appreciate all the support I can get. I was hoping to see you again soon." I carried on, speaking quickly before he'd have a chance to respond to that. "I was wondering if I could put in a good word for Jason with you? He's been running the road crews here for ages, and he was wondering if you might have something he could do. He's about to get married, you know."

I gave Alcide a look that was just as sweet as pie. Jason was a good worker, and Alcide's company would be lucky to have him, but I knew Alcide would see this as a favor I'd owe him back for. He looked a little taken aback, but caught up quickly, looking for his opportunity. "Sure, Sookie, have him come by this week. I have some openings he might be good for. Say, did you give any more thought…"

I cut him off before he could decide for sure whether to ask for a pack favor or something more personal. "To being your shaman? I've got a lot of things on my plate, Alcide." I gestured vaguely around the courthouse for emphasis. "But I'll tell you what - you get Jason on permanently, I'll do one telepath favor for the pack. My terms, of course. I gotta go, nice talking to you, Alcide." I gave him a quick hug, and marched right on out of the building, leaving poor Alcide looking like he didn't know what had hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sookie starts making preparations for an important upcoming event. Lots of vampires and vampire politics from here on out. Southern *Vampire* Mysteries, after all!

With that unpleasantness behind me, things moved along relatively smoothly for the next couple of weeks. Russell and Stan were both in touch frequently about plans, and with little questions. The council had been extremely receptive, and called an urgent summit in New Orleans to discuss things in person. Most of the vampires were being allowed to believe a rumor that it was simply an excuse for business alongside the wedding of Eric and Freyda. Of course everyone would want to be there, so they might as well get some business done at the same time.

I learned I needed to be at the summit, and would probably be called in front of the council to discuss "our" ideas further, so I made sure I had a couple of dry cleaned suits and well-polished shoes ready to go. Tara helped me pick out some additional outfits one morning in Shreveport, even though she wasn't completely sure my vampire work was a good idea. This was part of how Tara and I were repairing our friendship, though, by talking about what we were up to rather than keeping things from one another. When we finished up and parted, I headed to my lunch appointment.

Quinn had let me know he would be around on an errand, so I had invited him out for lunch at a little cafe near the shops. As much as I didn't trust him too much personally now, I had some things I wanted to accomplish that would be helped by his acquiescence.

Quinn greeted me with a huge hug that went on just a little too long. "Sookie, it's great to see you! I've been meaning to call." I extracted myself from his warm arms and we grabbed a relatively private booth in one corner of the bright, glass-walled dining area. We made small talk to catch up on his relationship with Tijgerin, and his mom and sister, and for him to offer his condolences on my divorce.

I really did not want to talk too much with Quinn about my divorce from the vampire he'd always seen as the competition, and sipped at my sweet tea more than was necessary to avoid telling him so. I would regret that later when I was looking for a gas station to stop at on the way home; I automatically sized them up for potential danger and escape routes now.

After we ordered our food, I got down to business. "Listen, Quinn, I need you to do something for me. I'm going to the upcoming summit, and I need you to make me an official security consultant for the event."

Quinn eyed me suspiciously. "Sookie, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not letting you get killed."

When Quinn declared he wouldn't "let" me, I wanted to stab him with my fork. Instead, I told him, "I'll be there either way, because I have a meeting with the council. I'm proposing that I be hired to help with screening humans for future summits, and I'd like to have this one officially under my belt."

"Babe, I know you don't want Eric to marry Freyda, but you can't…"

Of course, I was prepared for Quinn to resist. 

"Quinn, I assure you I have no dramatic rescue plans that will interfere with the wedding. I just want to be officially on the payroll, with a title, so I can claim it to the vampires I'm doing business with. I have to be there anyway, you might as well pay me something to screen people and help out with vampire/human issues. Who knows, it could save you a lot of trouble. I'm sure you can justify it - everybody knows that without me, things in Rhodes would have been a lot worse."

I didn't give him more than two seconds to think about it before I added, "Besides, this is all part of my plan to get out the danger I've been in since Felipe was led to my doorstep."

His face fell, and I won't lie, I laughed a little on the inside. I didn't feel great about making someone else feel guilty, but Quinn deserved it. I'd had just about enough of the men in my life telling me what I could and couldn't do. Honestly, they're lucky I'm not harder on them, given what I've put up with.

Quinn finally found his tongue - not licking my leg this time - and looked me in the eye. "Okay, Sookie, fine. I have a pretty good budget for security because nobody wants to see Rhodes again. At least if you're working for me, I can keep an eye on you and order you out of the line of fire."

I nearly snorted my tea, but I recovered quickly and gave Quinn a direct stare. "You can try. But you'd better assume that the woman who wouldn't put down a bomb when you told her to is not one you can easily boss around."

Quinn chuckled a bit at that and shook his head, but I knew he was considering my words. Our sandwiches and soups came soon after, and we hammered out my position for the summit while we ate. I was going to head to New Orleans a week early and just be at the site and keeping my mind open for plots, and I would also be making appointments to screen human staff, donors, and vendors. I'd examine the security procedures at the hotel for things like the baggage claim problem I'd noticed at Rhodes, and then do more screening of human guests once the summit started.

Although I could probably bunk with Amelia, I thought I'd be more likely to pick up on things if I were actually in the hotel the whole time, and I convinced Quinn that E(E)E should cover those expenses for that very reason. We finished our meals, and I headed back to Bon Temps.

Amelia had returned to New Orleans with Bob a couple of days after I'd been released. I detected something about Amelia before she left, but hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her while she was still here. When I got back home after my lunch with Quinn, I sat at the computer, saw Amelia was online, and invited her to video chat. She'd taught me how before she left.

"Sookie, hey! Are you almost ready to come down here? You have to let us take you to dinner one night. Are you sure you can't stay with us?" Amelia finally took a breath and noticed my face. Damn video chat.

"Sookie? You okay?" Amelia sounded much more tentative now. She'd seen some bad things.

Amelia's extreme lack of tact and inability to keep her nose out of things had been a major cause of the rift between us. I couldn't tell her what I wanted to without having those same problems myself. But wasn't it for her own good? I hated when supes didn't tell me everything, after all.

"I want to tell you something that affects you. I have no idea how you'll respond." Amelia and I had never even discussed our views on unplanned pregnancies.

Amelia was visibly tense. "Sookie, you're scaring me, what is it?" 

"Amelia, I think you're pregnant. I detected something the last day you were here."

Amelia's mouth fell open, but then she shrieked happily. "You're serious! How can you tell? You couldn't hear...?" She was smiling radiantly.

"Eww, no, no real thoughts." The idea of a "talking" fetus kind of creeped me out. "I think it's way too early. But I could sense something. I've never detected one like this, and I don't know what it means." I had been worried that this would scare Amelia, but she was clearly excited.

"I think it must mean your powers are growing." She took it in stride. "Can you tell anything else?" I could only see the angle of her shoulder and upper arm, but I could tell Amelia was already protectively covering her belly with her hand. I grinned at her.

"Nope, nothing. Just something, living there." I gestured toward her. She looked down, then back at me, wiping a happy tear from her eye. "I wish I could hug you right now, telepath."

"Me too, witch. Damn video chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N, part the second: I absolutely hated how Sookie dropped the pregnancy bomb on Amelia in DEA, could you tell? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie takes a novel approach to her security, and has a little fun with Karin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of rape. As usual, everything belongs to Charlaine Harris.

After Amelia calmed down a little, I asked her some questions about wards for my temporary lodging in New Orleans, and about one very important spell - including whether it was safe to do the spell repeatedly. Amelia agreed that she and Bob would arrange for whatever I needed. We also tested whether I could hear thoughts at a distance by video chat. I couldn't, which was no big surprise because I couldn't do it by phone, either.

Later that afternoon, I dropped by Sam's to let him know I had to be off for more than a week. He gave me his usual skeptical look, but it was more tempered now. Less possessive. It probably helped that not only did Sam not own me, but I now owned part of the bar.

I hoped Sam was getting along better after his death and resurrection, but I still had to assume his mom was better suited to helping him with that than I was. She'd been the one to help him through his first weeks of life the first time around, and she could do it again now. I wished Sam well and left for home, where I finished up my packing and sat down to wait for dark. I was to leave for Blood in the Quarter tomorrow, as was Karin. First, I wanted to make a special request of her. It's something I never would have attempted even a few months ago, but I'd learned better about smartly using your resources since then.

When Karin rose after dark, I asked her to have a seat in the living room. "Karin, I have a very big favor to ask of you, and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it might be extremely useful for my protection." I hesitated. "You know I have a role at the upcoming summit. I'd like to form a blood bond with you before we go."

The vampire looked quite skeptical - not surprising considering the highly unusual nature of my request. I forged ahead. "It would only be temporary. Amelia has broken a bond for me once before. She is willing to do it again."

Karin responded tersely, "After Eric was bonded to you, he knew he would never be fully free of you again. I do not wish to be so tightly bound to you."

"I don't think you and I will have that problem, Karin. With Eric, there was...more. You can talk to Amelia if you want, so she can explain the ritual. I just want...I want someone deadly to have my back, to know right away if I'm in trouble, to be able to find me if I get kidnapped again. Seems like right now that should be you. The last time I attended a summit, Andre almost bonded me against my will."

Karin growled.

"Eric saved me from that, because we had already made an exchange. He was able to come to me when he felt trouble. I believe the strengthened connection later allowed me to wake him to save him and Pam from the bombs." That seemed to soften her a bit, but not entirely.

Karin said, very carefully, "It could be seen as the two of us conspiring to break the contract. They may expect that. It would mean our deaths."

"Karin, we won't tell anyone, I promise you. If someone finds out, we'll say I ordered you to drink after healing me, so you could protect me from an attacker. A non-vampire attacker. Sometimes these things are unpredictable, are they not?"

"Yes, they are...I could defend that to the council. We must keep it from Eric and Pam until it is done. They would not approve."

"Agreed. Big time. Does that mean you'll do it?" I looked at Karin hopefully. 

"I will, Sookie. It is a sensible plan for your defense, and I have heard about the breaking of your previous bond. You trust this witch to do so again?" I nodded; for this, at least, I trusted Amelia completely. "Very well. Shall we make an exchange now?" I too thought we should get started right away, but I needed to be sure of something else first.

"Listen, Karin...when vampires have had my blood before, when I've had theirs in quantity, it's either been because I was dying or it's been sexual. With Bill it was both - he raped and nearly drained me." Yeah, I had some unresolved anger about that. Karen's gaze intensified at my mention of Bill's attack. I'm certain she didn't know this bit of history about my vampire neighbor across the cemetery. "I don't want this to be either life-threatening or sexual, you understand? My blood is special, I need to know if you can control yourself."

We decided to arm me with silver, just in case. I started on Karin's blood first, giving me just a tiny bit of extra strength before she would have mine. We had agreed on wrists, which seemed the least likely to get weird. She did let out a soft groan as she finally pulled away from sucking at mine, but I tried to ignore it.

Karin seemed a tiny bit foggy as she wiped my blood from her pale chin. "Karin?" She licked her lips and stared at the wall with unfocused eyes. When finally she spoke, it was slowly. "Sookie, you're...delicious."

"That's what y'all keep telling me. C'mon, get up, let's test this. Do you feel me at all?"

She nodded. "Not a full bond yet, but I can feel you."

"Great. Let's wait a couple of hours and exchange again. Then we'll test our range." I thought making the quick exchanges might be a little dangerous, but I wanted Karin to have a strong sense of me before we left town. I was curious to find out if my prior bond with Eric would have an effect, too, since he was Karin's maker.

Karin and I passed the time with some basic fighting lessons in the yard, something we'd discussed while I was in the jail. Sure, I'd been in a few fights, and Jason had taught me how to defend myself in barroom situations. I wanted Karin to help me with more martial arts type fighting, help me learn how to escape being held and whatnot. After I'd shown myself to not be totally hopeless, she retrieved a few knives from the kitchen. We threw them at turned-up slices of an old tree I'd had cut down, and whooped and cheered when I finally hit my target. We practiced stabbing attacks. I hadn't had fun like this in ages.

After I had a rest and a snack, we made another blood exchange. This one seemed to create an actual bond between us - I'd been right that Eric's blood might speed things along. Karin insisted we fight some more after a quick range test, and distracted me with questions about the bodies I'd mentioned on the night we found Arlene. Over the course of our good-natured sparring, I realized I could tell exactly how much of my feelings were my own, and which ones were coming from Karin. I had learned to recognize and separate them.

Eventually the vampire felt, and pushed me past, my fatigue. Karin swore she would help me learn to protect myself better, although she admitted I'd done reasonably well so far. "Sookie, although I of course would say yes to my father, I studied up on you before accepting this assignment. I find I'm pleased to protect you."

Karin had trusted me with the blood bond. It was time to let her in fully on what I'd set in motion. "Thank you, Karin. I really appreciate this. Come inside and I'll get you a blood and explain some things a little better." I didn't want her unprepared or harmed because I had kept things from her. I also didn't want myself to get hurt because she could have helped me, if only I'd brought her in on things.

We sat up talking through much of the night, the closest thing to a girls' sleepover I'd had since Amelia moved out. Karin thought my proposal to Russell and Stan was clever, and seemed impressed with my plan. Stabilizing the vampire hierarchy could only make her job of protecting me easier, and might allow her to spend more time with her vampire family. Now Karin was even more supportive of our bond, and helped me think through potential threats at the summit.

We actually set up blankets and pillows in the living room and watched a movie. Karin would retreat to her travel coffin later, but for now we just hung out. Tomorrow, we'd travel to New Orleans, where I would begin screening human employees prior to the summit. Every human guest would go through me on the first day of the event as well, so it mattered that I get at least a little sleep now. I drifted off to the sound of Karin starting my old tape of Gone with the Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sookie heads to the summit. 
> 
> The rules for blood ties and bonds were somewhat vague in the books, so for the purposes of this story I've decided there does not have to be a set amount of time (such as a full 24 hours) between exchanges.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and Karin travel to the summit, Sookie settles into her security duties for the summit, and she scares someone without meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: everything belongs to Charlaine Harris.

The next morning, I picked up Karin's blood bottles, washed the few dishes that were in the sink, and got the house ready for me to be gone for a while. Michele and Jason were going to come over and check on things for me, grab the mail, and just make sure everything looked secure while I was away. They were also going to pick as many damn tomatoes as they wanted. I'd made a quick call to Michele last night to make arrangements, and had warned her to absolutely not go into the house if it looked like someone had been in there. She understood, but I could tell she was a little anxious when I told her that the right person to call in that situation - at least until the event actually started - was first Bill, then the police.

My deadly ex was still good for a couple of things, and being at my house quickly when supernatural trouble might need investigating was definitely one of them. I called Bill, too - he'd never met Michele - and of course he took the opportunity to give me a lecture about being careful and his undying love. I glanced over at Karin's travel coffin now and felt glad that she was my travel companion this time, and reflected on how much things had changed since the last time I was getting ready for a summit.

After I brushed my teeth, I packed up the last minute things and stashed my luggage by the front door. Soon after, the Anubis van arrived to transport me and Karin to the airplane. I was a little uncomfortable with the unknown driver, so I tried to stay very alert for any stray thoughts I might pick up. The driver seemed pretty content to ignore me completely. Karin and I would be taking a small plane down to New Orleans; flying was considered more secure than driving coffins a few hours down the highway in daylight.

When we finally arrived at the hangar, my stomach turned. I wasn't really afraid of flying, but I'd never been on one of these very small planes. The Anubis crew were moving Karin, and I approached the driver as he unloaded my bags. With plenty of tension in my voice, I asked him, "Um, excuse me, how long is this flight?"

Looking at me like I was simple, the driver said, "It's very short, ma'am, and very safe. Don't worry."

"Don't worry" was always _so_ much easier to say than to actually do.

I was greatly relieved to see Mr. Cataliades as the small plane's only other passenger. He and I spent most of the flight discussing my recent arrest, and the likelihood that I would be called as a witness when Steve Newlin went to trial for Arlene's murder. Steve's fingerprints had been found on the postcard, and he had apparently made some rather unhinged and confessional phone calls when I'd been released. Diantha had picked up his trail at my house, so it remained to be seen whether the Reverend Newlin would ever make it to trial.

Mr. C. also let me know that my inheritance from Claudine and Claude, including the money from selling Hooligans, was finally being released to me. That relaxed me a bit, because I still didn't know what the vampires would agree to pay me for my services now. Mr. C. and I talked about that, too, and he gave me some very helpful hints for the negotiation. I let him know about Copley's "devil," and he said he'd look into it.

By the time we'd caught up on everything and strategized a bit about my meeting with the council, it was time to land in New Orleans. Mr. Cataliades was going to see me to Blood in the Quarter and take his own room there leading up to the conference, although he'd warned me that I might not see him around much.

As our luggage and Karin's shiny travel coffin were unloaded in the hangar, I carefully scanned the area with my special sense. I wanted to watch every step from the hangar to the hotel room; I had them hold Karin's coffin so I could come back and see the process after unloading my things in my room. Karin was still dead for the day, so I didn't think she'd mind the wait.

When she arose that first evening in the room adjoining mine, I had another little talk with her. "Karin, I will not allow any vampire to feed from me voluntarily while we're here. If you sense that from me, come running."

Karin nodded. "And what of sex?" Karin didn't know about my uncle Bartlett, but she knew about Bill. I appreciated that my protector was savvy enough to think of sex as a weapon that might be used against me. I was pretty sure that thought never crossed Bubba's mind, although not too many did.

"Um…I don't know about that. I have no specific plans, and I think I'll be too busy and nervous to even think about it. If you get any big time fear from me, even if it's mixed with sex, something's wrong. Maybe I can text you if something fun is up."

Karin just nodded. I felt as safe as I thought possible, under the circumstances.

The next several days leading up to the summit were extremely busy but not very exciting to tell about. Karin and I were together all night every night, but I was working and she was guarding me, so there was little time for sightseeing or fun. I scanned every human employee of Blood in the Quarter, for both troublesome thoughts and signs of heavy glamor. I observed the check-in and housekeeping process for vampires and humans, and worked with the management to tighten things up.

I checked out the stable of blood donors being pre-cleared medically and mentally for the summit, a measure I'd suggested. There was no shortage of willing donors in New Orleans, so I was able to be very choosy. Once the donors were cleared, they were basically unable to leave the hotel until the summit was over. I made sure their motives weren't too suspect, that they weren't scheming and didn't seem likely to want to get paid off for something. Anybody with secret death wishes, revenge fantasies, anti-supe issues, or just too much anger or fanaticism of any sort, I sent packing.

Everybody (including donors and staff) got served employee dinner in a closed off ballroom, which gave me a chance to check back a little every day. The first night, I caught at dinner that a mousy-looking little donor had hidden her Fellowship ties. I slipped out, called Quinn, and got him to fire and remove her for some other excuse so she'd never be able to connect it to me. Thanks to technology, every staff member would have her photo within minutes. After a check-in later at the fancy hotel bar, and awkwardness over his wanting to buy me a drink, Quinn had mostly stayed out of my way and gotten me whatever I needed to do the job.

Honestly, the last few days had been exhausting, but also a little thrilling. It was more fulfilling than slinging chicken baskets, but I still didn't think I'd enjoy doing it full-time. If things went well, a consulting arrangement with occasional trips like this seemed perfect. I knew I couldn't prevent all possible problems, but it was really satisfying to use my abilities to protect humans and supes from the same hate groups that had targeted me. With limits. On my own.

Tonight, the vampires and their entourages would start arriving. Everyone would be coming through the main entrance directly to the check-in desk, but humans and readable supes would be shuttled off to a nearby conference room for me to read. None of the extras were allowed to arrive on their own, and would be required to wear a special conference badge at all times (another of my ideas; the donors had them too).

I settled into a blue-carpeted room at first dark to start reading, mostly people serving as private donors and day staff, and a few Were guards. Karin stood guard at my shoulder while I sat at a fold-out table covered in one of those pleated tablecloths affixed by Velcro. The first fifty or so readings went quickly, and presented few real problems. There were more attendees than there normally would be, because of the anticipation for Eric and Freyda's wedding. Blech.

I took a short break after I'd been at it for more than two hours. I poured a glass of water from the sweating metal pitcher and looked at the dwindling line. The very next human had some striking similarities to me, with blond hair at about the same length, same height, similar curves. She was even dressed in something like my usual Merlotte's uniform. I could have taken it as just odd, if I hadn't clearly heard her next thought: "I wonder if Freyda will take me on their honeymoon to make him keep feeding from me?"

Oh, gross. If I was right, Freyda had specifically selected a donor for Eric who resembled me, and was forcing him to feed from her. I was sure bringing the human here was meant to show that Eric just had a preference for my type, not me specifically. Karin and Pam being around would only reinforce that perception. It also meant Freyda was deliberately provoking Eric by reminding him of me.

I signaled the Were gatekeeper my readiness to start reading again, and the woman approached me. I considered blocking her entirely, because I did not want to know everything Eric had done with her. I _really_ didn't want to vividly see it, which I knew could happen when I made myself grab her wrist. I whispered "Thank you, Jesus" when all I got was him feeding from her unenthusiastically, and her own arousal at the bite. I still felt an echo of the rage I'd experienced when I had to watch him feeding from Kim Rowe, but Eric needed to eat. Freyda was apparently making sure that happened, and I reminded myself that it wasn't really my problem any more. I let the woman leave with a final comment: "Take care of your vampires, Amanda."

Only after she walked away a little rattled, and Karin demanded to know what I'd heard, did I realize that my words might sound like a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next chapter, Sookie gets called in front of the council for a little chat, and we learn more about her plans. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets a chance to talk to the council about the plans she discussed with Russell and Stan, details start to unfold, and the Ancient Pythoness has a couple of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, I think we have one more chapter to go after this one before we finally bump into the Viking again - some of Sookie's other supernatural friends will not be far behind.

While I'd been reading their minions for the past several hours, the vampires had been having their own little meet and greet in the exhibit hall. The human vendors (who I'd worn myself out screening yesterday) were already set up in long rows in the hall, and the vampires with something to sell - like Bill - would have joined them by now. Tonight was an opening reception alongside the exhibits, one I hoped to observe from the sidelines now that my main human-screening duties were completed. That plan was interrupted when Russell's day man appeared to escort me to a meeting of the council.

I freshened up quickly in a nearby restroom, smoothing my hair and dark blue suit. Taking in my polished look, I was glad I'd decided to go professional tonight. I called Quinn quickly to give him my report from the screening and let him know I wouldn't make it to the reception right away. He'd already stationed Were guards throughout the hall, and assured me he'd be okay.

I was able to put my worries to rest a little more when I ran into Barry again in the hallway - he'd been subjected to my screening, too. Thinking quickly, I told him, "I'll pay you $100 if you'll go listen in the exhibit hall until I get there or it closes." Barry responded the same way I'd spoken to him - telepathically. "Anything in particular?" I could tell he was trying to suppress memories of Rhodes. I reassured him, "Nothing specific. I finished reading the guests, and did all the vendors yesterday. Just a precaution." Barry nodded and headed toward the hall. Russell's Were started walking again, and Karin tagged along. Neither of them demanded to know the contents of mine and Barry's silent exchange.

After taking the elevator and emerging in a long hallway on the top floor of the hotel, we proceeded to a pair of guards outside a nearby double door. This would be one of the hotel's best suites, reserved strictly for council business. Importantly, it would be very difficult to approach this area without detection. I was grateful that Karin was being allowed in with me, and felt relieved when I saw that Mr. Cataliades was already here. These were small comforts as I faced the vampire council, and the Ancient Pythoness herself.

I knew from Russell and Stan that the council had been intrigued by "their" proposal, and wanted to pick my brain about things. I didn't know yet whether they were going to act on any of it, and wasn't sure when or if I would hear the details, aside from whatever Karin would tell me later. Mr. C. had hinted that they might have called the summit not just to discuss the plan among the council members, but to announce a major change related to the idea, although I wasn't sure whether he really knew any more than I did.

The suite was the largest and fanciest I'd ever seen. The council vampires were set up at a modern metal and glass conference table with sleek black and chrome chairs. The Pythoness had taken up a much more comfortable position in a large plush chair, but looked no less intimidating for her position. The monarchs' seconds and other vampire guards lined the walls. There was no wooden furniture in sight.

The King of Kentucky was the only council member I sort of knew, although I recognized the others' faces from Rhodes. As I surveyed the room, I became aware of having one of the only beating hearts in the room, so I really hoped the council members remembered me well from Rhodes. I knew the Pythoness would, and while the blind ancient couldn't stare at me, her face remained pointed at my position.

"Sookie, let me introduce you to the council. I've just been telling them how fond of you my Britlingens were." It was a struggle to keep my mouth from hanging open. Kentucky introduced me to each monarch in turn, and I tried to incline my head appropriately. I was struggling to figure out the protocol when I was directed to a plush chair of my own. Russell and Stan awkwardly shared a couch facing the conference table.

Kentucky continued, "We have summoned you here tonight to discuss a plan for vampire survival, for a future no longer marred by war." Despite the meeting's apparent lack of formality, the King had a way with words. "Sookie, are we to understand that you are the mastermind behind the plan presented to us by the Kings of Mississippi and Texas?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding and responded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Would you mind, dear, telling us in your own words why you believe this radical change to our governance would benefit vampire-kind?"

Determined to stick to a business-like persona, I clasped my hands in my lap and regrouped, nodding. "Well, sir, first of all I think it's a good change because it's not a radical change. Things would be very familiar - but stable - while you all carefully determine the most appropriate long-term solution."

I explained to them my ideas, which I knew they'd already discussed at length with Russell and Stan; they wanted to hear me say it. Every vampire in the room was examining me closely for signs of treachery as I spoke, and I felt more than one send the waves of power that meant they were trying to glamor me. Although Karin tensed, I could understand why they'd want to be sure I was free from another's influence and test my abilities.

The vampires seemed to agree with my assessments of the weaknesses created by constant takeovers. I answered their questions and made some suggestions, including my ideas for balancing the power of the various territories. By the time we were done discussing the details, it was only a couple of hours before dawn. I was extremely tired, but the council wasn't done with me yet. For the first time, the King of Missouri spoke.

"Ms. Stackhouse, we all acknowledge that your insights saved many the last time we gathered. Your ideas as described tonight seem to have merit. I understand you have also been quite valuable in securing this summit as well. My question to you, then, is what you want in return from vampire-kind for your input."

I took a more assertive posture and replied, "I'd like to be paid to do similar security work for other summits, and to be appointed as a paid consultant to liaise between your council and the state and federal Bureaus of Vampire Affairs." I briefly described how I thought my experiences and knowledge would make me a good go-between for the human and vampire governments. I understood humans better than just about anybody, and the people of the BVA would trust me more than they ever would a vampire.

"You want money, Ms. Stackhouse? Humans are so short-sighted about finance. You must also know we cannot directly cancel the contract at this point if no terms have been broken, something you'd surely desire." I knew the council had refused to interfere in Eric's contract with Freyda, but I didn't blame them for assuming it was on my agenda. "What about protection? Surely someone in your situation would prefer vampire protection as a reward." Missouri stopped then to get my response. I didn't think it would be the one he expected.

"With all due respect your Majesty, guarantees of vampire protection haven't exactly worked out for me in the past. A prominent vampire who knew of such a promise to me broke his word, preventing another of your kind from aiding me while I was kidnapped and tortured." I looked at each member of the council before continuing. "In fact, I have been guaranteed the protection of Karin the Slaughterer here for one year as a condition of Eric and Freyda's contract, which also says that no vampire may taste, use, or harm me. Karin has already been a big help, but I'd be a fool to expect vampire promises alone to keep me safe."

The monarchs then whispered among themselves for a minute, which was extremely...weird. I'd expected a more indignant reaction. One of them waved Mr. Cataliades over, which made me nervous, and a couple of the guards were sent out of the room. The demon was blocking me from his mind completely, so I sat silently until they decided I was worth their attention again.

When their buzz of activity died down the Queen of Alabama, a beautiful, round-faced Black woman in an expensive red suit, finally addressed me. "Why involve yourself further in vampire affairs, if we are so dangerous and untrustworthy?"

"Your Majesty, other monarchs have attempted to steal and use me since day one, since before I ever met a vampire. They wanted to use me as an advantage, an edge to help them prevent attack and takeover, or to gain their own power. If you all aren't constantly trying to oust one another, and I work with all of you instead of just one of you, I figure my chances of survival improve a whole lot."

I saw a few nods around the table. After answering a few other questions from members of the council, the Ancient Pythoness finally spoke up. "Miss Stackhouse, I believe your plan is a good one, and you would make a fine representative for us to the BVA. I have one final question, then you may be dismissed."

I braced myself, and the old broad continued. "Your Mister Northman is set to marry Queen Freyda two nights from now. What would you propose we do in Area Five and Louisiana, and with the Viking?"

Every creature in the room waited for my answer. I tried to crush my own nervousness and Karin's transmitted caution, choosing my words very carefully. "Eric and I are now divorced, as was required. I can no longer claim to speak for his preferences. I believe Pamela, his progeny, is happy to have become Sheriff of Area Five and I hope she can remain there. Given our discussions, I expect Felipe would be made to relinquish his claim to Louisiana. For this plan to succeed, you will have to appoint a new monarch - ideally someone who already knows the state." I paused for a breath, and hoped Karin wouldn't react too badly to my next question. "Problem is, I can't think of any viable long-term leaders currently holding office in the state, can you?"

I could feel Karin's gaze on me, but I could also feel her pride. She'd really liked something about my response, and I'd have to find out what it was tomorrow. The council members were giving each other unreadable glances as I sat waiting for a response, and the Pythoness finally interrupted the silence.

"Very well, Miss Stackhouse. As usual, you keep our proceedings interesting. We will negotiate your terms through Mr. Cataliades, and will be in touch. I expect this unusual arrangement will bring our kind much peace and prosperity. I have seen this meeting, Miss Stackhouse. I am pleased you arrived for it."

Well, then. The meeting had gone better than I had expected, and I was glad to tell the council good evening and turn to leave, after being sternly reminded of the need for secrecy about our discussions. The next thing I heard caused me to freeze.

"Ms. Slaughter, please stay behind a moment. Our next matter concerns you."

I was ready to argue to stay with Karin, but she shook her head and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Go, Sookie. There may be other things for you to see to this night. I will catch up before any monsters can eat you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, readers will start to understand Sookie's ideas and plans as they unfold. It's okay if you're not clear on the whole picture right now - everything has not yet been revealed. In the meantime, enjoy the mystery of what our Sookie is up to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie is reminded that vampires still have a way to go in their dealings with humans (and mostly-humans). Warning for mild violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, following, and leaving kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, although we're headed in a different direction.

I apparently didn't require an escort away from the very secure suite, so I headed toward the elevator, the two door guards watching me as I walked away. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous about who I might encounter on the long ride back down, I decided to take the stairs. I should have just gone with the elevator.

I had detected a vampire's void right away, but didn't think much of it because he was obviously on the phone. It wasn't too unusual for people to step into stairwells to get a little privacy for a call, even though the sound tended to travel all the way up and down. When I reached a landing two floors down, I recognized the vampire as one of the guards who had been sent away from the council's suite.

And then he struck.

I felt the pain in my neck and barely got out a muffled scream due to the vampire's huge hand completely covering my mouth. He squeezed my bicep and his body pressed my back against the wall. It was impossible for me to move to either side with his body pressed intimately against mine. As the tall, dark-haired vampire sucked enthusiastically at my neck, a river of thoughts flooded my brain. He had made no attempt to glamor me or to conceal his identity, so he wasn't worried that I'd report him. That is never good. Maybe he didn't like my proposal to the council and didn't want vampire society to change? Maybe he didn't want me working too closely with vampires, because he thought I'd reveal something he'd done? Hell, maybe he'd just heard how delicious I am.

It takes a while to tell it, but those thoughts all rushed through my mind at once, alongside the continuing pain of the vampire's bite. I needed to focus and find a way to get free. Despite my more elaborate recent training with Karin, I saw an opportunity for a simple, no-expertise-required attack.

I kneed him in the balls.

While he was doubled over, I grabbed the silver spray tucked in my purse and sprayed him right in the face. When he finished screaming, he shouted up at me from his kneeling position on the concrete landing. "Woman! What the hell? I wasn't supposed to hurt you, and you silver me?!"

I was baffled by the strange vampire claiming he didn't intend hurt me just less than a minute after sinking his fangs into my neck. I was giving him my own "what the hell?" face just as Karin showed up ready to fight. She quickly took in my dripping, bloody neck and the guard's sizzling face, and gave me an approving smile. Then she kneed the kneeling vampire right in the chin for good measure, sending him into the air and crashing into the opposite wall. Grin still in place, she looked me up and down. "Sookie, well done. I felt your fear and excused myself as quickly as the council would allow, but I see you have the situation well in hand. We'll need to report this to the council right away."

She didn't offer to heal the bite marks, which would probably be needed as evidence. Karin simply tossed the other vampire over her shoulder like a sack. Without speaking further, she and I trudged back up to the suite, where she deposited the offender unceremoniously on the plush carpet. At the end of a very long night, I had to give a statement to some of the highest ranked vampires in the country about how I'd kicked one of their kind in the family jewels.

When I finally made it back to my room, I stripped off all of my clothes and entered the bathroom for a very long, hot shower. Karin had healed my puncture wounds after we left the suite, but my neck still ached. As I scrubbed, I went back over some nagging thoughts. Like why a vampire I'd just met had attacked me, but didn't try to glamor or move me, and hadn't really physically harmed me. He'd had pretty good control, considering.

I remembered the attacker saying he wasn't supposed to hurt me, although I knew vampires often underestimated how much a bite could hurt an unglamored human. I thought back to what the King of Kentucky had said. The council couldn't cancel the contract _if_ no terms had been broken. I'd been attacked. The terms had been broken. That's probably what all that whispering and consultation with Mr. Cataliades had been about - confirmation that a bite would do it.

I'd been set up. I'd be willing to bet my house that this little maneuver would give the council some power over Eric and Freyda. Vampires just love power. Maybe they'd split them up, maybe they'd make them renegotiate the terms, or maybe the council would simply tell them they were doing them the favor of not interfering with the contract when they could have. I was less sure of this, but guessed that the vampire guard who'd attacked me had recently done something to anger his monarch, so killing him for biting me would be no big loss to the King or Queen who'd sent him.

Whatever they stood to gain, it would be something that would outweigh the possibility of losing the cooperation of a pissed off telepath. They had treated me respectfully regarding my ideas for vampire government, so they had to assume I was smart enough to figure it out. Had they simply counted on my knowing when to keep my mouth shut? Did they think breaking the contract would be a favor to me?

Rinsing my hair, I decided it had been a hastily assembled plan, because the council had been surprised by the "nobody hurts Sookie" provision. I wondered why they didn't know about this loophole earlier, since they must have approved the contract. Maybe the council didn't bother itself with the specific details when it came to humans, but just signed off on the big vampire parts. The wedding and territory were probably the main issues for them, and everything must have been worked out between Eric, Freyda, Felipe, Eric's maker before he died...and Mr. Cataliades, who would have provided the relevant information as soon as they waved him over during our discussion earlier.

Strangely, I thought the bite might turn out to be a good thing. That's not something I ever thought I'd say about being attacked by a vampire, but this little incident hardly registered compared to everything else I'd been through. Whether he realized it or not, the guard would be killed for the attack on me. I knew the council members would never publicly take responsibility, but I couldn't think of any real reason I needed them too. If they were humans, and had different motives in mind, I'd be determined to never work with them again. For good or ill, I was learning to accept the differences in how vampires got things done - and I saw my new position as an opportunity to help them do things in more human-friendly ways.

I resolved that I would carry on as planned - it's not as though I really trusted those vampires before, and it wasn't the first time I been used for vampire scheming. I'd executed this whole plan because I didn't trust them not to constantly fight over and try to control me. Whatever happened with Eric and Freyda as a result of the attack might or might not end up being my problem, but it wasn't at the moment, and I was glad if it got Eric out of the contract. I was pretty sure this whole episode would give me better leverage when negotiating my pay with the vampires if I approached it right. Once I recognized it as a reasonable plan from their perspective, all that was left for me to do was figure out how to benefit from it.

In the end, I was most bothered that Karin had been held back to allow the attack to happen. I wondered what they'd told her between the time I left and the attack, but it would have to wait until tomorrow night. Karin had settled into her adjoining room already, and I wasn't up for any more conversation. I finally dragged myself out of the shower, dried off with the thick hotel towel, ran a comb through my hair, and pulled on soft blue pajamas. I collapsed into the huge bed and didn't stir again for until late the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Eric's back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets a visit from everybody's favorite vampire.

When I woke late the next afternoon, I quickly threw on some khakis and a blouse and hightailed it downstairs so I could attend to a few things and still make it to the staff dinner. When that was done, I headed back up to my room to check my email on the laptop Amelia had loaned me. There was a mandatory business meeting for the vampires and their entourages later which I needed to get ready for. I made a quick call to Quinn, then stashed a small notebook from the hotel's shop in my large, black leather purse. I wanted to jot down some notes if I had time to visit the vendors later, as research for my new role.

By the time I finished all my odds and ends, it was dark out, and I still needed to change clothes. I slid into my pink shell, dark grey skirt and suit jacket, pearls, and black t-strap heels. Glancing at the red digits of the alarm clock, I realized I'd have to wait a bit longer to have much of a talk with Karin. There was a knock and a void at my door just then, so I assumed it was her, ready to escort me down for the meeting. I threw open the door without checking the peephole, but my eyes met only man chest where I'd expected to see my blonde vampire protector. My eyes slid upward as the charcoal-suited figure stepped forward, and I had the slightest moment of panic before everything clicked: Eric.

The well-dressed vampire barged into my room without invitation or greeting, while I stood holding the door wide open. I gathered myself and shut it, then turned on my unexpected visitor. "Eric, again, what the fuck are you doing here?" As far as I knew, he was still prohibited from seeing me. We also didn't have much time before we absolutely had to be at the meeting.

Eric had walked all the way to my window and looked out, but now he turned toward me with a concerned expression on his face. "Sookie, we must speak. Just before dawn, the council informed Freyda and I that the terms of our contract have been breached through an attack on you." He was apparently satisfied by looking me up and down, because he didn't bother to ask if I was okay. "We have been told only that the decision is ours, as to whether we wish to proceed with the marriage. I do not know what plotting is behind this…" My former "husband" searched my face for clues, and I could tell he was at a loss. Not a good look on an ancient Viking vampire.

"I must tell them my decision this night, but I do not know if anything else has changed. I did not wish to leave you, and find no joy in the prospect of serving Freyda for two centuries. Out of respect for you, lover, I wanted to find out your desires in the matter."

I eyed him skeptically. "And you wanted to find out if I knew anything, too."

Eric did that vampire zoom where he was suddenly mere inches from my face, but he still wasn't touching me. I'd known he'd go from caring to aggressive when he didn't get answers right away. "Sookie, you have no idea how much hinges on this decision. If I turn her down - again - I will have no place in the vampire hierarchy. Freyda may simply decide to kill me and pay the consequences. She may decide to kill you."

I decided not to worry about that vague possibility of violence, which just showed how my life had changed. When Eric's words got no reaction from me, he tried a different approach. "Karin told me you were more involved with the council's decision than I know, but refused to explain. What is going on, Sookie? You smell of Karin. My child refused a direct order to tell me more."

Well, that confirmed my long-held belief that it is sometimes possible for a vampire to refuse his or her maker's orders. It was a big deal that Karin had done so, and it made me respect her even more.

"Of course I smell like Karin, Eric, you commanded her to hang around me." I paused for effect. "She and I have been having sleepovers for weeks now." I couldn't resist grinning at him suggestively. I may have bitten my bottom lip. Just a little.

To my surprise, he only looked at me seriously and continued to demand answers. "It is more. You have had her blood. Has she had yours? Have you formed a relationship with Karin?" His eyebrows scrunched together and he began pacing. The Eric I remembered would have at least gotten a laugh out of my performance. He was obviously not thinking clearly; he knew very well that I wasn't into women that way. For once, he knew way less than I did about vampire affairs, and I decided to have a little mercy on him.

"Eric, I can't and won't tell you any more about my conversations with the council than Karin did. I'm sorry, but as long as you're all wishy washy about Freyda and what you're gonna do, I can't give you all the details of my life. I will tell you this, though: make your own decision about whether you actually want to be Freyda's husband. But don't make that decision thinking you'll be in Oklahoma, acting as consort and plotting to help her take over America if it happens. And don't make it because you think it's the only thing that will keep me safe, or you safe, or Pam or Karin, because none of those things are true now."

I waited for Eric's frustration to boil over into anger at my cryptic response, but it didn't happen. Instead, he sank down onto the edge of the bed, sitting hunched over with his long arms folded across his lap. I almost felt sorry for the poor vampire, then I reminded myself that not only were we not a couple, but he was a thousand years old and extremely capable.

I sighed, and made sure my voice was confident. "I'll tell you one more thing, Eric. I don't expect anything that's going on to lead to your final death. I can't predict for certain how things will turn out, but you'll probably end up better off than any of us, as usual. You're a survivor, Eric. Survive. You can do that without Freyda, if you want to."

Eric lifted his blue eyes up to mine, and they seemed to hold both sadness and hope. Stepping toward him at the edge of the bed, I gently brushed his long blonde hair out of his face, and allowed my hand to trail lightly across his shoulder and down his muscular bicep. As I stroked his arm, I told him, "One more thing, Eric. I want you to remember that you can still trust me, and that those times when I've accused you of being high-handed...I know you thought you were looking out for my safety and freedom, at least a little. I will do the same for you."

Eric didn't say anything, but his face had transformed to hold much more of the calm, power, and control I expected from him than it had when he'd walked in. Standing, he began to resemble a vampire who could handle whatever was coming - the vampire I knew. I gave him a final firm pat on the arm and and said, "Let's go, Eric." I watched my fine-looking ex leave the room ahead of me before I followed, quickly saying a silent prayer that everything I'd told him was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric's not used to not having all the information and control, is he? ;) In the next chapter, we'll find out what's going to happen with Eric and Freyda, and Sookie will get some much-deserved recognition.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Freyda's contract is finally resolved, and Sookie gets a round of applause.

I quickly grabbed Karin from next door, and we made our way down to the packed ballroom being used for the business meeting. I nodded to Barry when I passed him on the way in, then I took up a standing position in the back of the room. I didn't know how long the meeting would last, but I'd learned it was good to be able to get out of the way quickly in a roomful of vampires. Karin simply followed my lead, and I set about the work of scanning the thoughts of the various humans in attendance. Normally, humans would be given free time during such a meeting, so it was a little unusual that the day men (and women), pets, vendors, and other "regular" people in the vampires' company were all required to attend. I didn't pick up anything alarming in their minds, and they all completely focused on the stage as the council members - again with the Ancient Pythoness - all made their way to their seats on the raised platform.

The King of Kentucky took the podium, and gave a brief welcome to the attendees. "Now, you all may be wondering why we have humans in our midst tonight. This will be revealed shortly, as we have a number of very important announcements to make this evening. When our business concludes, we have arranged for blood and music to be brought in, and I hope you will all stay to mingle and enjoy yourselves."

"To begin, we must address the business of the contract between Queen Freyda of Oklahoma and former Louisiana Area 5 Sheriff Eric Northman. Would the involved parties please step up to the stage?" Eric, Freyda, and Felipe made their way forward, but Felipe was stopped at the small stair by Kentucky, who told him, "Oh no, King de Castro, you won't be needed for this. You may take a seat." Felipe's face froze as he tried to look dignified while retreating in his ridiculous cape. I spied Pam watching him with a small smirk on her face from a strategic spot nearby.

Eric and Freyda took the "guest" chairs on the stage, situated at an angle to council's long table so they could all see each other but still mostly face the audience. Kentucky continued, "It has come to the council's attention that a breach of contract has occurred. While a wedding ceremony was set to occur tomorrow night, the breach has the effect of nullifying the contract which was signed and effective some weeks ago. As such, the contract is now void. Freyda and Eric are no longer bound to its provisions, and the council has given them since the previous evening to come to a decision about whether they wish to proceed with the marriage at this time. Queen Freyda, I would have your answer now."

Freyda maintained a queenly indifference. She gave a faint smile and responded with a dismissive wave, "Of course. Mister Northman will make a more than suitable consort and asset to the Kingdom of Oklahoma."

Kentucky turned to Eric. "Mister Northman, the provision of the contract which was broken was one of your request, and your interests have been directly harmed by the breach. The council therefore places greatest weight on your decision in this matter. Although _the contract is void_ , do you still wish to be married to Queen Freyda?"

The way Kentucky emphasized his words made me realize that Eric was being steered to a specific decision. Eric had taken weeks, if not months, to hammer out the original provisions of the contract before consenting to marry Freyda. I very much doubted he would be willing to marry her with no such protections and benefits in place. I noticed that several guards - and Quinn - had moved closer to the action, practically in unison. Freyda might be a ruthless and ambitious vampire for her age, but I was certain in that moment she was being out-maneuvered by the council.

Eric looked even more fully himself now. He inclined his head slightly toward Kentucky and council. "Your Majesties, it is to my dismay that the contract has been violated. There are many negotiations to be made when a vampire as old as I considers forming such an alliance." I gripped Karin's arm, recognizing the double meanings behind Eric's words. "I find that, without a valid contract in place, I am unwilling to go forward with the marriage at this time."

Whispers and murmurs rippled through the room as the vampires reacted to Eric's decision. The crowd noise was insignificant, though, compared to growl that emerged from Freyda. The Queen of Oklahoma leapt to her feet, but Eric quickly followed, towering over her with a triumphant smile. As the guards stepped closer, Freyda slapped Eric hard across the face. "You will pay for humiliating me in this way, Eric. You may be a thousand years old, but you're not so special that your maker and your King weren't willing to sell you off."

Eric remained totally calm, although he could easily have beheaded Freyda right then and there. Karin, on the other hand, was striding across the room toward him, her desire to protect Eric understandably stronger than her orders to protect me. It didn't really matter, because I had headed toward the face-off as well. Unfortunately, Freyda saw it when Eric looked my way, which only made her angrier - and made her head straight for me.

"You bitch! I should have killed you like I intended the night I came to your house. You won't make it back to that shithole before I finish the job. I know you threatened Eric's pet as well. You will suffer for your interference!"

I heard growls come from Eric, Karin, and Pam all at once; the three of them were now forming a wall in front of me. I had a feeling this would turn into a bloodbath if Freyda tried to attack, but the Queen of Alabama intervened. "Freyda, dear, the council is well aware of both Miss Stackhouse's prior claim on Mister Northman and the details of the attack on her last evening. I assure you, we are absolutely satisfied that no fault can lie with Miss Stackhouse for these events." Well, yeah, since they'd planned it themselves. "If you so much as drop fang at this woman again, now or in the future, we will end you. Mister Quinn, please see that Freyda is seated and will cause no further interruption. We have several more important matters to attend to."

Quinn surprised me then by simply catching Freyda with a silver lasso and yanking her into a chair, which he tied her to with more silver rope. The metal wasn't touching her skin, but she wasn't going anywhere either.

I spared a second of thought for Felipe, who looked furious but remained in his chair. He'd hoped to punish Eric for Victor and remove him as a threat, and neither of those things seemed to be happening now. Before I could worry about this further, I heard Alabama speak my name.

"Miss Stackhouse, step up here please."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded and climbed onto the stage, with Karin staying close, both of us unsure of what was happening.

"Please join us at the table." Quinn quickly pulled a chair from beside the stage and placed it at the end of the council table. "Kentucky will now make an announcement." I sat down next to Alabama, who patted me reassuringly on the thigh and whispered, "Don't worry, dear."

The King of Kentucky moved back to the podium and began to address the completely stunned crowd. I felt waves of encouragement flowing from Karin, who was apparently quite happy about this turn of events.

"Now that that unpleasant matter is settled, we have another announcement. All of you must know the name of Sookie Stackhouse, who has joined us at the council table. Thanks to her efforts at Rhodes, many of you are here today who would otherwise have met the final death. Others of you have been aided personally by Ms. Stackhouse in a number of matters, both human and vampire. She is well-versed in vampire society, but also has a unique understanding of humans due to her ability to read their minds."

"Tonight we welcome her to our table as our official liaison to both state and federal Bureaus of Vampire Affairs, representing our interests to the human government. It is well past time we employed someone in this role to show the seriousness and maturity of our cause, and the council has found none more qualified. Ms. Stackhouse has also graciously agreed to be hired on from time to time in order to continue to provide the level of security we have all enjoyed for this summit. As such, we hereby name Sookie Stackhouse an honorary member of the council, and extend to her our official protection. Sookie's safety is the responsibility of all of you from this day forward; threats to it will be punished by the final death."

He paused, directing a pointed look at Freyda - and then Felipe. "Ms. Stackhouse is known to be quite capable of doing the deed herself, but when she cannot, the council most certainly will. Please welcome Ms. Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Louisiana, our first and only non-vampire member of the council and our new Director of Vampire/Human Relations."

This time, the vampires were absolutely silent. I'd expected that Kentucky would tell people I was acting as a consultant, but I hadn't known were adding me to the council. That was huge, and unprecedented. I'd also refused to be paid in protection, but they were clearly offering it anyway. As the news sank in, I turned toward a new noise in the crowd and the surge of pride I was receiving - Karin and Pam stood side by side, and they were clapping. Before long, most of the attendees had joined in, including Barry, Eric, Bill, Mr. Cataliades, and the entire council. This was the second time in a month I'd been surrounded by supporters, and after all my years of feeling like a freak, the acceptance made my heart swell. Amazingly, a room full of vampires had made me feel warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people may be disappointed that Freyda didn't end in a bloody revenge killing. There are three reasons I didn't choose that path: 1) the council remains practical, and has no interest in removing a successful and promising vampire from leadership; 2) I had no interest in making this about punishing the "other woman" or creating a double standard - Eric's done plenty wrong to Sookie, but I don't see people clamoring for his murder; 3) I'd already decided going in that, for the purposes of this story, killing Freyda is not the appropriate solution to Sookie's problems.
> 
> Next up: Kentucky's not quite done giving speeches. That vampire likes his speeches, and has an important announcement to make about vampire governance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Kentucky has a speech to make, and the vampires learn about the changes in store for them - most of which were Sookie's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure politics, so you may not enjoy it if you're not into that sort of thing, but this is where we finally find out how Sookie's ideas get translated in vampire action. 
> 
> Disclaimer: characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just making them vote.

As great as I was feeling, the meeting wasn't quite over yet. Kentucky called the room to order, and leaned into the podium seriously. He seemed to be the voice of the council for the night's proceedings. It seemed fitting, because he obviously liked to talk. I settled in for what was likely to be quite a speech.

"Thank you all for your vigorous support of Ms. Stackhouse and the council's decision. We look forward to working together profitably for many years to come. Tonight we have one other extremely important announcement, and it is not only the reason you have all been required for this meeting, but the very reason we called this summit."

"You may have been under the assumption that we met this week as an excuse for business alongside a now-cancelled wedding. This is not the case. We have always adapted, always adjusted in response to a changing world. Leading up to this summit, we have engaged in serious conversations about the nature of our governance, and how best to adapt it to our post-Revelation world."

"You are aware that vampire-kind has come under increasing scrutiny since our Revelation, and many aspects of our integration with human society are still in flux. We expect, such as through the establishment of state-run donor banks here in Louisiana, to need more than ever a stable government with which to interface with the humans, one which the American humans will recognize as legitimate."

"We cannot accomplish this through constant infighting and coups. A fitting explanation from our own Ms. Stackhouse is that bloody overthrow and turmoil is natural for organizations that operate in the shadows, but that is no longer us. Although some of you are still adjusting to thinking of human needs at all, it is crucial for our survival in this nation to consider how we present ourselves to U.S. authorities, and to the population in general."

"Now, many of you are from times and places in which governments 'reform' by installing brutal dictatorial regimes. I assure you this is not what we have in mind. Tonight, we propose to embark on the vital project of reconsidering how we select and maintain our leaders, nothing less than the redesign of vampire governance in America. To that end, the council proposes immediate changes to stabilize our governance, to precede a deliberate process of modernizing our ways, defining our rights, and educating the human government about our needs."

"To further reassure you, voting paddles are being passed out as we speak. After you hear our proposal, you will be given the opportunity to show your support - or lack thereof - for this plan. If we do not receive a majority support, we will hear your objections and regather tomorrow to discuss revisions."

I shifted in my seat, a little anxious about how the announcement would be received. No vampires had protested so far, and Kentucky continued. "We propose the following. The council declares all leadership stable for the next forty years unless actions such as mismanagement of territory, violence against humans, or gross violation of vampire or human law or custom take place. This period will allow the rebuilding and progress many of our areas have sorely lacked. During this time, the council - with representatives and input from each territory - will work to develop a new system for preparing and placing future leaders that does not depend on violent overthrow. We will spread the word that attempted incursions from outside our clan and our rules will be met with swift retribution from the allied forces of Amun. Under no circumstances will the council approve or allow rule by violent takeover."

"We also declare that monarchs may not hold non-adjacent territories. Those of you originally from nations that have been colonized from afar are well aware of the unrest and dissatisfaction - and rebellion - that inevitably result. The territories currently affected by this decree are those of Arkansas and Louisiana. The council declares that King Felipe de Castro will refocus on his own state of Nevada, and will immediately relinquish all claims to our two states. Failure to do so will result in the final death for King de Castro and all who aid him. Red Rita will be promoted from Regent to Queen in Arkansas, and our former Sheriff Eric Northman will assume the title of King of Louisiana."

That really stirred up the room again. Felipe looked absolutely murderous, but was surrounded by guards and could do nothing - he couldn't even leave. Felipe had needed the Narayana council's approval to move on us in the first place, and it occurred to me that Amun must have at least approved after the fact. They'd likely realized since then that his rule of the two impoverished states hadn't improved things any, and Narayana couldn't be too happy about the vampires he and Victor had lost them. Quinn easily secured Felipe as he'd done to Freyda, who also looked furious. I thought she should just be glad she got to keep her own state.

I could feel Karin's pride again - this time directed at Eric - and I finally looked at him. He turned to me with an unreadable expression, just before Kentucky resumed speaking.

"Of course, there will be negotiations to be made regarding the changes in leadership for these territories, and by no means will excellent rulers automatically be removed at the end of the forty year period. The measures taken here will require much effort and cooperation, but we believe they are both necessary and overdue."

"Finally, please be aware that the councils of other regions are closely watching our progress tonight. In principle, they are all interested in similar action, and are hopeful that our announcement is well met. If so, they plan to implement these measures in the other regions within the month. They offer Amun recognition as leaders in modernizing and strengthening vampire society, and seek to follow our example. If you support these declarations of the council, please hold up the blue voting paddle. Keep them up so we may obtain a count."

Almost every vampire in the room held up a blue paper strip. They didn't need to pull the humans aside to get an accurate picture - the vampires' slight glow made them stand out in the crowd, and it turned out that one vampire's talent was apparently rapid counting. Who knew? By my rough estimate, the vampires who hadn't agreed were so few that there wouldn't even be a fight.

The counting vampire approached Kentucky to provide the results, and the King began speaking again. "It is reported that 97% of the vampires present vote in favor of these changes. Those of you who disapprove are welcome to find homes in other lands. In keeping with the results, we hereby declare that the council's proposal of this night is law, and that the vampires of Amun will carry America into a new and more prosperous future for our kind."

It was basically like watching vampires at the reading of their own Declaration of Independence, except they were declaring independence from themselves, from their old ways. This was a historic moment. For the second time this evening, the crowd erupted in applause. It was extremely strange to see vampires be so expressive. I wondered if the need to take these measures had been on their minds for a while. I wondered how many present had noticed Kentucky's mention of me in his speech.

In the next moments, Kentucky called Red Rita and Eric to the stage, and officially installed them as Queen of Arkansas and King of Louisiana. Quinn had the regalia all ready, and the coronation itself was surprisingly fast and simple. They were both provided with real crowns, which I kind of wanted to tease Eric about. I hoped he wouldn't mind too much, given that he'd never expressed an interest in being King, but really, this was best for everyone. He'd been a good Sheriff whose vampires respected him, and he knew how to run an area. He'd do even better as King, and the job should be a lot easier now that he wouldn't have to worry about leaving the throne on the end of a stake, the usual way monarchs had been removed by their rivals.

At the end of the brief ceremony, Kentucky once more returned to the podium. "This concludes our business meeting. Please, feel free to enjoy the vendor exhibits, music, and light snacks" - which included the donors I'd helped screen - "before retiring for the day. Council members will remain on hand should you wish to speak with us about any of the matters decided here tonight. Tomorrow evening, in time slot previously scheduled for the wedding, we will instead have a coronation ball; formal attired planned for the wedding will be appropriate. Please note that no additional guests may be brought, only those prescreened for the summit itself may attend. Good night, thank you, and enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next - everybody wants to talk to Sookie. We're getting really close to the end now, so there are many conversations to be had.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of rape.
> 
> Disclaimer: characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just making them talk about some things.

The business meeting was officially over, and the vampires and guests stood and mingled throughout the ballroom. The E(E)E and hotel staff started pulling the rows of chairs into stacks and ferrying them away, setting them instead at round tables being placed along the sides of the room. The council's table and equipment were also whisked away, and a small jazz combo began setting up on stage. As I took in all the activity from a seat at one of the linen-covered tables, Mr. Cataliades appeared and sat beside me.

"Well done, child. I must say, you may have reduced demand for certain of my services somewhat but I find I am quite glad for it. The vampires have needed to civilize for some time. I'm proud that you were able to make them see it."

I still didn't know if there were special rules about thanking demons, so I told him, "I was glad to have your advice. I hope it works out."

Mr. C. nodded. "Oh, I expect it will be quite beneficial. I've started drawing up a list of potential terms for your work with the council. I'll have Diantha send those over for your review within the next few days."

"How is Diantha? I was hoping to see her here." She was always interesting, and I thought she'd accompany Mr. C. to something like this.

"She has been quite occupied, but I understand we may see her tomorrow evening at the festivities. I must attend to some other business now, but I will see you tomorrow as well..."

I interrupted him before he could finish. "Mr. Cataliades? Before you go..." He turned back with a quizzical expression. "Why didn't the contract specify that only vampires under Freyda's control would break the contract by harming me?" I couldn't understand why they'd let something like that slip.

Mr. C. gave me a proud smile. "King Northman was quite insistent on your protection, and as you know committed an extra hundred years to ensure his provisions were met. However, I find that burying carefully crafted language in an uninteresting 'assets' section can often help ensure the desired results." He actually winked at me.

I grinned broadly at my sponsor. "Ah, I forgot, demon _and_ lawyer. You're the best, Mr. C." I gave him a sincerely respectful nod, which he returned.

"Felicitations, Sookie."

With that, the semi-demon stood and disappeared into the crowd. I wasn't alone for long, though, because Karin plopped down next to me almost immediately. She must have been waiting nearby so Mr. C. and I could talk. Karin looked at me admiringly, and told me, "Very well done, Sookie. The changes you set in motion will be good for us all, especially my father. Thank you."

"Thank you, Karin. I've really appreciated your support and company these last few weeks. That reminds me, now that the contract is void, I suppose you're no longer my guard." I would miss having her around now that she wasn't commanded to stick with me.

"This is true. If you approve, I would like to remain on duty until I am able to see you back to your home and collect my things. I do not wish to leave this job unfinished, and I find that I enjoy your company. Once this is done, I would like to return to my father and support him as the new King. If this suits you." I wondered why Karin was being so formal with me now, but then I realized - she was giving me the same deference she'd give a "real" council member.

"Karin, listen, I know you might feel the need to act a certain way in public now, but please, I want you to relax around me in private. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together, and I'd like to think of us as friends. Promise me?"

The killer vampire's shoulders relaxed a little, and she thanked me before I continued.

"I totally understand that you want to go help Eric, especially since Pam will be in Shreveport. I hate that we won't be able to continue our fighting lessons, but I'll cope." I forced a smile, trying to steer the conversation to less serious fare, but her next words puzzled me.

"We will still be able to fight. I look forward to seeing your progress. You're quite a warrior, Sookie."

I blushed a little. "But won't you come back to New Orleans to stay? I can't drive down here all the time, and it's a little far for you…"

I didn't finish my thought before Karin rose to her feet, responding mysteriously before she too disappeared into the mingling crowd: "We shall see, Sookie Stackhouse, we shall see."

I should have realized the events of the evening would make me a popular person to talk to. When I saw Barry headed my way, I stood and intercepted him. "Hey, Barry. Follow me over to the bar?" He nodded, and we made mental small talk along the way. Once I had my gin and tonic and Barry had his Abita, we hovered by a high round table to drink and talk. Of course, we did most of the latter telepathically.

"So, Barry, how have you been? Did you know this was coming?" I didn't want to give away that Barry's employer Stan had been involved, in case Stan hadn't told him.

"No, no idea. Stan just told me we had to get over here for the meeting, and that I'd probably see you. I didn't think you'd actually come, now that you're not with the new King over there. Makes sense now." Barry eyed Eric cautiously; I tried to steer the conversation away from me and Eric. 

"Stan seems to be doing much better now." The vampire King had been slow in recuperating from the serious injuries he'd sustained at Rhodes. His second, Joseph Velasquez, had been doing a lot of the heavy lifting until recent months.

"He is. It was a slow recovery at first, but once we rooted out the traitors, he could take it a little easier." My raised eyebrows showed my surprise; I hadn't heard anything about this. Barry continued, "I was seeing this gal Erica, who was a donor for a local vampire. I caught from her that her vamp was plotting to kill both Stan and Joseph, and had caused a lot of the trouble we'd been having. We found out when they planned to attack, set a trap, and executed the whole lot of them."

Barry then answered my unasked question: "Erica lived. She's one of Joseph's donors now. Anyway, that was a few months ago, and not having to fight insurrection around the clock helped Stan get better, I think." It was probably also why he'd been so receptive to my plan. I just nodded at Barry, who told me more about his work and girlfriend, and I let him know a little about what my new work would entail. He was surprised I was going to stay in Bon Temps, but I explained that I could do a lot of the work remotely, then just travel for events like this one.

By the time we finished our drinks, the jazz combo had started up with some lively New Orleans music, so I asked Barry if he wanted to dance. We'd had fun dancing at the previous summit, and I winked before reassuring him, "Don't worry, there are no territorial blondes this time." Barry thought back at me, "Yeah, right," but followed me out to the parquet dance floor.

For a little while, we discussed nothing, we thought about nothing, we just shook our booties and laughed. It was great. I felt weeks' worth of tension sliding out of my body, and gave Barry a big hug and a peck on the cheek after a few songs. "Thanks, Barry! See you tomorrow?"

"You know it, Sookie. Save me a dance." I felt glad that my intervention would probably help Barry stay safe, too.

I headed back up to the bar to grab another drink. I didn't want to have too much alcohol since I was sort of still working, but I figured I'd danced out most of the first one. When I turned away from the bar, I ran smack into Eric, flanked by Pam and Karin. I took a step back, and Pam gave me an appraising look, then actually hugged me. "Sookie! As always I enjoyed watching you dance. Congratulations on your new appointment."

With a big smile, I told her, "Thanks, Pam! Wanna dance with me next?" She arched an eyebrow suggestively and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a stern-faced Eric. "Pam, Karin, leave us." Well, damn. So much for having fun.

I swished the cocktail straw around in my drink, took a large swallow, and steeled myself. "What's up, Eric, can I help you with something?"

With more sarcasm than playfulness, he responded, "Yes, Sookie, I would very much like for you to _help_ me with something. It seems, however, that I will be too busy becoming the King of Louisiana to get much _help_ with anything."

"Oh, c'mon, Eric. I know you'll make time to get "help" from somebody, probably lots of somebodies. Now what's up? Did you just come to tell me you're mad about being King? Because I'm actually having fun, and I don't particularly want to be yelled at by a big Viking vampire."

Eric just stared into my eyes inscrutably before answering quietly, "No, Sookie, I did not come to yell at you, and I am not angry about becoming King. I did not seek it out, but the circumstances are likely to be much better now thanks to your intervention." I froze. "Yes, I am aware that all of this was your idea. The Queen of Alabama just told me everything and ordered me to thank you profusely for your role in freeing me from Freyda, making me King, and making it much less perilous to be so."

I grinned; Alabama was making sure Eric knew he owed me. "I like that one, Alabama, she gets me." I took another large swig of my drink, and noticed a slow song had started. "So, Eric, if we need to have some kind of talk, can we at least do it while dancing? I've been working my butt off for weeks for this. I deserve some fun."

"Of course." I left my glass behind and headed out to the dance floor once more. Eric slid one cool arm behind my back, and clasped my hand in his. He leaned into my neck and inhaled, then asked in a whisper, "So tell me Sookie, why did you do it?"

"Oh, you know, it seemed the thing to do…" I knew evasion wouldn't work, but I tried it anyway.

Eric responded simply: "Bullshit."

I sighed, and swallowed hard so I wouldn't tear up. "Eric, I know you never really wanted to be King. I promise, that was not really the point of the plan, although it sort of seems obvious now. I didn't do it to get back at you, or to get back with you, or anything like that. The whole plan was never really about you - or us together - at all. I just wanted to do something that would make it harder for vampires to try to take and use me constantly. I wanted to not worry so much about you, and Pam, and all the rest after we were separated. I did want you to have a little bit of safety and freedom from Freyda, if you could get it. Mostly I wanted to take care of myself."

Eric studied me closely, then asked in a near-whisper, "Why would you care about what happened to me, after everything? After Freyda?" This was the hard part to explain, and not for the reasons he would think. I started steering us to a less occupied part of the dance floor.

"Eric, listen. I never wanted to talk about this with you, any of it. As you told me once, 'I have loved you' and…" I paused and gathered my courage, then forced myself to speak. "You're not the only rape survivor here. I know you're from a time when arranged marriages were common, and you wouldn't call being contractually obligated to screw Freyda rape. She's beautiful and I'm sure you'd enjoy her, but you wouldn't really have a choice, because she had all the power over you - over whether you lived or died. I know vampires are different, and maybe I'm wrong to see it this way, but...you told me about your maker, and I...on top of everything else, how I felt about you...I couldn't let you go through that again. Not if I could help it. I just wanted you to have a real choice, without Freyda or Felipe or your maker hanging over you. I couldn't stand somebody else owning you like that."

With that, the threatened tear slid finally down my cheek and Eric pulled me close to his chest, rubbing my back to soothe me. After a moment, he pulled back a little and asked very quietly, "But Sookie, you told me your uncle…"

I stared up at him, baffled. Did he really not know? Was that even possible? "Eric, not Uncle Bartlett. Bill."

Eric's face filled with rage. "When? I will kill him." He had dropped his arms completely, and his fangs, and looked around the ballroom trying to spot Bill. I stepped forward and made him wrap his arms back around me while I thought of how I wanted to respond. Honestly, I found it difficult to believe he didn't know already. Eric knew exactly what starving vampires were like. I thought it was more likely that he'd conveniently ignored it the same way he'd wanted to ignore his feelings for me at the time. Then again, I hadn't called that incident what it really was for a long time, either.

"In Jackson, Eric. When you found me and Bill in that trunk? When you asked me if I would always walk away from my relationships when things got 'rocky?' It's not like I was…" I lowered my voice. "It's not like I was fucking Bill in that trunk of my own free will. Things were 'rocky' because - on top of everything - he raped me, Eric. Sure he was hurt, and Debbie Pelt shoved me in there in the first place, but he raped and drained me, and once again I almost died because of you all."

I didn't tell him about that time, so long ago, when I'd had sex with Bill in the graveyard - when Bill was so angry I thought he'd kill me if I didn't. To be honest, Eric's situation reminded me as much or more of terrible night than it did the trunk - sex you only chose to avoid worse consequences, whether you'd end up enjoying it or not. I knew what he would do if I told him, though, on top of what he'd already heard.

Eric was speechless, but I needed to make one thing very clear. "Eric, promise me not to kill, harm, or otherwise seek revenge on Bill. Or to order or ask or glamor anyone else into doing it. If I can order you as honorary council member not to do anything, then I order you. I let a lot of things go while Lochlan and Neave were slicing strips off me, and in the aftermath. I get to decide who needs to be punished for what's been done to me, not you. I wasn't yours then and I'm not yours now. I'm still angry, but I've forgiven Bill, and that's that."

Eric hugged me close again, and I rested my head against his chest as we swayed to the music; he stroked my hair, and I felt soothed and content, if just for the moment. Softly, he finally told me, "I promise not to kill the asshole. You're a better woman than any of us deserve, Councilwoman Stackhouse."

"Don't I know it, King Northman." Then the song ended, breaking the magic, and we let go of each other's bodies and went our separate ways.

I realized that most of the eyes in the ballroom were on us. I needed to shake off the moment, so I decided the best plan was to grab one more drink, dance to some fast songs, then head up to bed. I tried to switch up who I danced with, and who I talked to, and I made a point of chatting with each of the council members before retiring for the evening. Now that I was "official," I'd have to pay close attention to making sure I socialized with them adequately. I finally made it back to my hotel room feeling like I'd done remarkably well tonight.

I activated the special blinds that all of Blood in the Quarter's rooms had to make them light-tight, stripped off my shoes, jewelry, and clothes, and climbed right into the soft bed without showering or setting an alarm clock. Tomorrow was another day, but tonight all I needed was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be completely clear that I don't think all arranged marriage situations equal rape. I do think that, given her experiences, Sookie would very much value the choice aspect of consent and not feel that Eric really had one. We know how she feels about being forced into anything herself. Whether Eric really did have more of a choice about Freyda is not as important at the moment as how our Sookie perceived it - she's the one who called it a cushy form of slavery in DEA, after all. Sookie has also been raised in an area where she would not really have been exposed to arranged marriage, which is going to be a factor in her perceptions of it.
> 
> I think we can safely assume that's not where Eric expected the conversation to go. They're not done talking just yet, though. Five more chapters to go.
> 
> Eric's POV on this and the aftermath is on my list of possible side stories...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a strong distaste for SVM fanfiction in which Sookie seems to squee at the very idea of shopping. Having grown up in a low income situation myself, I don't think book Sookie, given her practical and low-income raising, would be able to shake off those lessons about frugality and value so readily. In this chapter, Sookie has an actual need to buy something, but nobody fangirls over consumerism. Mostly an excuse to hang out with Amelia a bit more, and to transition us from the big politics of the meeting to the last event of the summit - the coronation ball - and what lies beyond.

I woke up around lunchtime, ordered room service, and dealt with a bunch of emails and voicemails while I waited for the food to arrive. I was going to have to get used to checking both more often now that word was getting out about my new position.

In addition to various requests and congratulations from the supernatural community, I had a nice message from Michele about plans for her and Jason's wedding, and she told me again how much she loved the picture I'd sent her weeks ago of my bridesmaid dress. Shit. Her message made me realize I had a new problem, one I had to solve quickly. I had planned to avoid Eric and Freyda's wedding, so I hadn't brought any formalwear with me. I called up Amelia, hoping she'd serve as my local guide to the appropriate shops this afternoon. She agreed, and made plans to pick me up outside the hotel in an hour.

I scarfed down the delicious shrimp etouffee with white rice as soon as it arrived, then quickly hopped in the shower. When I got out - much sooner than I would have liked - I threw my khakis back on with a button-up blouse, pulled my still-wet hair into a high ponytail, and went downstairs to wait for Amelia. I called Quinn to let him know I'd be out of the hotel for a couple of hours, and he reassured me in a more formal tone than usual that everything was under control. I stepped out onto the busy sidewalk, and quickly hopped in when Amelia pulled up in her new black sedan.

Amelia was as cheerful and tactless as ever. "Hey, old roomie! So, what's this big to-do you need a dress for? I thought that bastard's wedding was supposed to happen tonight? You're not going, are you?" 

I sighed and shook my head. "Point me toward somewhere I can find a formal dress for a vampire coronation ball, and I'll tell you the story on the way." She immediately looked concerned; Amelia had been around for the last vampire takeover in Louisiana, because it had basically happened in our living room.

"Don't worry," I told her, "it's a good thing. That 'bastard' is the vampire King of Louisiana now. I can't tell you everything, but I got attacked on the first night of the summit - I'm okay - and it broke the contract between Eric and Freyda. The ruling vamps gave them a choice of whether to go forward with the wedding anyway, and Eric said no, in front of everybody. Oh, and I'm basically working for the vampires in charge now, as 'Director for Vampire/Human Relations.' That means I'll be their liaison to the human government, and do some security things at other summits like I've done here. So, long story short, tonight there's a coronation ball for Eric, and a new Queen of another state, and I need a dress. I might need shoes too, but let's find the dress first, that's the hard part."

"Sounds like you had a busy night!" She cocked an eyebrow at me, and I "heard" her picturing a very enthusiastic reunion between me and my former lover.

"Amelia, no. We talked, and we danced once, but we're not together. He's got enough on his plate, and I'm still mad at him for how things happened."

"Well, okay. I just thought...no, you're right. Your love life, your business, this witch is staying out of it!" That would be a first. Amelia had never stayed out of anything as far as my love life goes. Her comment reminded me of something else I needed from her, though.

"By the way. Karin's going to escort me back home and grab the things she left there, then she won't have guard duty any more. We'll need to figure out when and where to do the bond breaking magic - I assume Karin is going to stay in New Orleans for a while after that."

Amelia thought for a moment, then said, "Okay, let's just see what happens. You let me know what you need and when, and we'll make it work. If you come back down here for it, you can stay with me and Bob!"

I nodded noncommittally, and thankfully we pulled up to a cute little boutique just at that moment. It didn't look big enough to carry a lot of options, but maybe I'd get lucky. I explained to the gray-haired shopkeeper only that I needed a dress for a very formal party. I couldn't tell her the details of course, but I hoped she'd help me find something. After patiently listening, she simply had me and Amelia take a seat, brought us white wine spritzers, and disappeared into the back after telling me she had already pulled what she thought would be the perfect dress for the occasion.

I was puzzled, but Amelia looked at me sheepishly and confessed, "I called ahead and told her you needed something formal that would make every man drool and every woman die of jealousy. And that you have a great rack, so it should accentuate it." Of course.

A few short minutes later, the small woman returned with a single dress bag held high in one hand, and a pair of strappy silver shoes in the other. Just from a glance, I could tell the shoes were my size, and I had a feeling the dress would be, too. I followed her back to the dressing area, and quickly slid into the sapphire A-line gown. The v-neck halter top did indeed show off my assets, but wasn't so deep that it looked trashy or would be a problem when I danced. In fact, everything was sitting in there pretty securely. The fitted waistband and flowy, pleated skirt flattered my generous curves, and the length (right at my knees) was perfect. The silver-tone accents along the waistband made me smile. I couldn't wear real silver accessories to a vampire party, but I was sure Amelia had some appropriate jewelry I could borrow.

I stepped out in front of the antique wooden tri-fold mirror and twirled, earning approving comments from Amelia and the shopkeeper. The whole effect managed to completely avoid bridesmaid and go straight to elegant; it was definitely the right dress. I took it off quickly and paid, getting back out on the street and heading for Amelia's car in an amazingly short amount of time. It was like magic. With that thought, a realization hit me like brick. "Um, Amelia, was that shopkeeper a witch?"

She didn't look at me, but nodded to confirm my suspicion. I had been so focused on the dress that I hadn't realized how quiet the woman's mind was, so she must have been good enough to block me. If she was that strong… "And did you ask her to do anything magic to the dress, or to me?"

Amelia smiled broadly. "Like I said, I asked her to make sure your dress impressed everyone. I also told her you'd probably want to be able to dance in it. Did I do good, or what?" It wasn't fully an answer, but I decided it wasn't anything I was going to worry about now, either. The dress looked great on me, it was in my newly expanded price range, and I had it in time to get back to the hotel, drop by that night's early staff supper, and get ready for the ball. It was the best I could hope for at the moment.

"Alright, Amelia, but if anything untoward happens, I'm blaming it on you."

"No problem, Sookie. Let's get you back to the hotel. I'm gonna come with you and help you get ready, I've got jewelry and makeup and stuff in the trunk." This one time, Amelia's presumptuousness actually helped. As long as that damn dress didn't do anything weird.

On our way back to Blood, I decided to ask Amelia about her dad. I wasn't sure how much she knew about the conversation he and I had, and my offer to read him for her. "How are things going with your dad, by the way? Are you two getting along any better?"

Amelia bit her lip then replied, "You know, we really are. Ever since we came to see you about bail, something's been different about him. We've been spending some time together, and it's not great, but it's better. He's been nicer to Tyrese, too."

That was good news. I didn't know whether Mr. Carmichael had been able to get out of the thing with the demon or not, but I was happy to hear that he was treating Amelia a little better. She and Bob seemed to be doing well, too, and she'd heard from Octavia recently. I asked her to pass along my well wishes to everyone we'd spoken of. I also learned that my friend would have her first ultrasound appointment in a few weeks.

Thanks to Amelia's meddling, I was indeed back in plenty of time for the hotel's staff dinner, and once again found no problems of interest. I think just my being there, and everybody knowing that the procedures were so tight this time, had really helped prevent trouble. I felt satisfied about all the ideas I'd contributed to make that happen.

Amelia had waited up in my room while I'd dropped by the start of the dinner - I didn't want everyone thinking I was blatantly violating the rules that had been so strict for them in the past several days. When I stepped back into the room, I saw she'd transformed it by hanging up the dress and setting out the shoes, spreading an unbelievable amount of hair and makeup supplies along the low dresser in front of a large mirror. She had completely covered a side table with accessory options. It was more than a little excessive, and made me a little glad I'd never been one of those women who lives for shopping - not that I'd ever been able to afford it.

Amelia helped me do my hair with soft curls, did my make up, and fitted me with appropriate accessories, including a clutch just big enough to hold my phone, keys, and money. I finally pulled on the dress, making sure not to smudge or muss anything, and slid on my new heels.

The whole process took unbelievably long, and by the time I was ready it was close to time for the party to start. I made Amelia take a couple of quick photos of me, and one of us together, then I called Quinn to have someone escort Amelia back out - more for show than as a real security precaution. As she left, she hugged me very gently, smiled, and told me to "Knock 'em dead. Or undead." We laughed, and I was glad we could spend some time together. Now there was nothing left to do but pace around my room for a few minutes, not wanting to sit down too much in the dress.

Finally, Karin knocked at my door, and we made our way downstairs. Karin looked great, too, and had chosen a slim, floor-length gown in a deep emerald with black heels and accessories. Although I'd still need to keep my mind open for any trouble tonight, I was looking forward to dancing some more and having a good time. The elevator dinged at the right floor, and Karin and I turned quite a few heads as we made our way to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's up with the dress and that shopkeeper witch? It won't matter much for the remainder of this story. What I know for sure, though, is that Sookie has realized she can't shield every object, event, or feeling in her life from the possibility of magical influence - it would be exhausting and impractical for her to try.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and the next, Sookie gets to catch up with some more old acquaintances, and gets to dance some more - because both of those things make her happy. Sookie also has some things to get off her chest regarding the Viking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just trying to make them all feel less bad.

I should have expected that a vampire party couldn't really start without more ceremony. While the attendees stood around in their finery, Kentucky took the podium again and officially welcomed the new King and Queen. The new royals had to make remarks of their own, of course. I grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the circulating waitresses and used the time during Red Rita's speech to do some scanning of the readable brains in the room. I perked up a little during Eric's remarks, and realized he had already started to grow into the role of King. I thought he'd be a good one, and I was glad to get to see the beginnings of his reign.

As the pomp and circumstance was wrapping up and final room and band preparations for the dance were being made, Pam sidled up to me and said, "Nice work, fairy princess." Pam and I both snickered at that - while it might be technically true, I was never going to act or feel like a real princess. She scurried off to talk to some of the other Sheriffs, but not before I made her promise to dance with me later.

Just then, I spotted two vampires I was absolutely delighted to see. I hustled over and stepped up between them from behind, sliding my arms through theirs at the elbow. "Sean, Layla! I'm so glad to see you!" I turned to each side, kissing both vampires on the cheek closest to me. I didn't know them very well, but I really enjoyed their dancing and company, and I was feeling pretty good.

Layla was a little reserved, but greeted me warmly. "Hello, Sookie, you look beautiful. How are you?"

"Great, thank you. You both look fantastic, too. You gonna give us the opening performance tonight?" I remembered their starting the dancing at the previous summit.

In his lovely Irish accent, Sean told me, "No, the new King and Queen will open the dance, but we're doing a short performance later." I finally let go of their arms and stepped forward, turning around to a more comfortable chatting position.

"So, did you two ever end up in Tennessee?" They had been thinking of going there to be closer to Layla's family.

The red-headed Sean nodded. "We did. The hills in east Tennessee are lovely, and there's a lot to remind me of my old home."

I opened my mouth to tell him how terrific that was, but at that moment we all noticed the center floor was clearing out, meaning the dancing would start shortly. Layla observed, "That will be the dance starting. Will you dance with us later, Sookie? I recall that you are quite good."

I was flattered that she remembered; Sean and Layla were wonderful dancers. Smiling, I told them, "Without a doubt. Come find me later. Have fun!" While the two dancers hurried off toward a row of tables on the edge of the room, I spotted Pam and Karin headed toward me and walked over to meet them halfway.

Pam beamed at me and made a show of looking me up and down; apparently she hadn't appreciated my dress fully before. I spoke up before she could make some remark about my cleavage. "Sheriff Ravenscroft, you look beautiful tonight." Pam was decked out in a dark ruby fifties-style sleeveless gown that skimmed the bottom of her knees and looked just like something Audrey Hepburn would have worn. She even had on a petticoat under the flared, narrow-belted dress; I was sure Bill would get a kick out of that.

Karin, Pam, and I quickly made our way to the edge of the dance floor. Standing side by side, we three blondes all in jewel tone dresses must have been quite a sight; we could have been sisters.

Kentucky finally finished his announcement of the opening dance. Eric, clad in a well-tailored black tuxedo, offered his arm to Red Rita and carefully stepped down the stage stairs with her. I'd just assumed the two new monarchs would dance together, so I was surprised when they split apart. Rita walked to the opposite edge of the dance floor and took the hand of a gorgeous, caramel-skinned woman with long, dark hair. Eric headed straight for us.

He looked us all over with a pleased expression. "You all look beautiful this evening, even more so than usual." The jazz quintet began playing a basic waltz, and Eric made eye contact with me. "Sookie, would you join me for this dance?" I definitely did not want to turn him down with the whole ballroom watching, so I nodded wordlessly. He gave me a bow, and I slipped my hand into his, letting him lead me onto to the floor where we joined the other pair. Eric and I didn't speak, we just spun through the steps, holding and releasing one another as the music demanded, my dress twirling beautifully as we glided around the floor.

When the song ended, Eric bowed to me again, and the crowd clapped politely. The band started up a more modern but slow song, and I turned my head to look for Pam and Karin. Eric had other plans, because he said, "Sookie, thank you. Would you mind sharing this dance with me as well?" I loved to dance, and Eric was the most handsome vampire in the room. Despite the warnings my brain offered, I said yes.

"Sure, Eric." He took my hand again and put his other arm around my back, and we began swaying slowly to the music. I had to say something to break the ice, so I smiled up at him and asked, "So, how's it going, King Northman?"

Eric looked more serious than I expected. "Please, Sookie, you may continue to call me Eric." I resisted the urge to sarcastically thank him, and decided to make small talk instead.

"So I guess you'll be setting up your reign down here, huh? Are you going to move into Sophie Anne's old place?" The former Queen's headquarters had been badly damaged in Katrina.

"No, it has not had the appropriate repairs to be habitable. I've decided to establish my rule from Shreveport, although I will need to be in New Orleans somewhat regularly." He said it very casually, but I wasn't sure how to take that news. I'd really expected there to be a little more physical distance between me and Eric now that he was King.

I smiled tensely, and said, "Oh. Really? I would have thought..."

Eric's hand slid lower down my back than was decent and he leaned in close. With his mouth almost touching a sensitive spot on my neck, he asked, "Are you so anxious to be rid of me, Sookie?" My temperature zoomed up, and I fought to stay focused; my body knew Eric's very well, but I needed to try to think straight.

"No, Eric, but I guess it's not really my business any more where you live. I know you'll be a great ruler, and I hope you enjoy it, at least a little."

Because I knew him so well, I could tell he was taken aback, but he held me tight. "Sookie, we are finally free, as much as we can be. Do you not wish to join me? Did you not hope through your maneuvering that we might be reunited?"

Leave it to Eric to completely ignore what I told him last night about my actions not really being about him, or about us as a couple. I would have preferred to have this conversation in private, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea either. I steadied myself, glanced around to make sure no other vampires were in close listening range, then all the hurt I'd been carrying for so long started to pour out of my mouth.

"Eric, there are a lot of things I'm not really over. The way you dealt with our marriage, the way you'd disappear without a word for weeks at a time - that may be nothing to you, but it's important to people. It's important to me. So is telling the whole truth instead of leaving things out that you think might upset me." Eric started to speak, but I gave him a look that stopped him from interrupting.

"It broke my heart that you didn't come clean about Freyda, about what was happening, about her being in town. Do you know what Bill said to me? That he wasn't sure if you were really fighting the marriage, or just driving up your price. I was never sure either." I wasn't sure now if I wanted to cry or punch him.

"Sookie, you told me in your hotel room, that I could trust you..."

I found myself gripping his hand tightly. "I did, Eric, and I meant that. It doesn't mean I have a lot of trust in you right now. You have to earn that, and earning it back is even harder. Now maybe you don't want to make the effort, or maybe you can't make that much effort now that you're King. But if you really want me back in your life in that way, and not just because it's convenient, or just because you assumed I'd be there waiting..." I trailed off, unsure where to go from here. I wasn't completely sure I'd accept Eric back into _my_ life. Was there anything Eric could really do that would let me trust him again? Did I even want to try?

Eric locked eyes with me, and moved his other hand back up to a more respectable spot in the middle of my back. "Will you give me this chance? I _have_ loved you Sookie, and I would very much like for us to find our way back to one another. If I am willing to work on the problems you have outlined - and I see now that I was very much at fault for many things, even more than you have mentioned - can you work on forgiving me?"

I'd sort of expected him to tell me everything he thought I'd done wrong (and there had been some things) and more of the same old excuses, instead of taking me so seriously. I didn't want to react without thinking, so I kept quiet for a long moment as we continued dancing. I thought about how I'd forgiven Bill after he'd been summoned to Lorena, even though he'd been willing, even though he'd done terrible things to me in the aftermath. Was Eric's acceptance of his Maker's contract any less worthy of forgiveness? I'd forgiven Bill again after finding out about his deceit in trying to acquire me for Queen Sophie-Anne, which had left me utterly devastated. Although I'd never be together with Bill again, every time he'd hurt me, I'd eventually been willing to forgive, to be his friend. Did that mean I should try to forgive Eric, or take back my forgiveness of Bill? I knew what the Sookie I wanted to be would choose.

I clenched my jaw to keep from crying at the memories, but something in me relaxed as I made a decision. "Eric, I'll tell you what. We both have a lot of new responsibilities. We both need time to figure out what we want, and I don't want to just start back up where we were without dealing with all of this. If you still think that's worth it, once you get settled in, you call me up and ask me out, and we'll see what happens." I forced myself to give him a small smile, saying, "I might even say yes."

Eric kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Thank you, Sookie. You will always be worth dealing with." I rested my head on his chest, not caring what assumptions anybody else was making. We held onto each other and swayed through one more slow song, then parted, each of us headed off to tend to our new duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make no mistake: while Eric has been changed by Sookie, and he has cared for her, he also knows that he needs to be on her good side given both of their new positions. He'd want to be seen by the vamps in attendance as with Sookie - or at least back in her good graces - too. Remember, the Viking never has just one motive. Sookie knows this too, and because she's smart, she's cautious. Do you think Pam or Karin might have warned him the previous night not to be too presumptuous about simply reclaiming Sookie? I like to think they would have. :) In fact, I picture an exasperated Pam threatening what she'll do to him if he screws this up again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, Pam, you can lead, but you can't feel me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the Summit (a short one); Sookie and Pam finally get to talk a little. There are just two more chapters left after this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just making the women dance together a lot more often.

I pulled myself together and made a visit to the bar. Gin and tonic in hand, I grabbed a small plate of food as well. I spotted Russell and his husband - King of Indiana Bartlett Crowe - at one of the high tables and headed toward them, plastering on a smile. "Gentlemen, mind if I join you?"

Russell, as ever, laid on the charm. "Why Miss Stackhouse, you look beautiful my dear. Please do join us."

"Thank you, you both look very handsome as well. I hope everything has gone well for you while you've been here." My conversation with Eric had rattled me a little, but this was part of my job now.

"It's been wonderful. We've been quite pleased by this little turn of events. Bartlett and I thought it was rather distasteful for one as old as Eric to be sold off to Freyda, didn't we, honey?"

I really had no response to that, but Bartlett nodded, and finally spoke, "Indeed. Sookie, I look forward to working with you for Indiana. I understand much of your work will be done remotely, but I hope you'll visit us one day."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you." The vampire gave me his card, then he and Russell excused themselves to go dance. As I watched them take the floor, I spotted a blur of color that I recognized immediately - Diantha. Her quick, jerky movements were something to behold - the band wasn't even playing a fast song. I abandoned the table and approached her cautiously, trying not to get whacked by her flailing limbs.

"Diantha!" I shouted, trying to get her attention. She turned to face me, but kept waving her arms over her head and switched to something like a jig with her feet. She was wearing a sparkly purple tutu over black and yellow striped leggings, with some kind of ruffly, asymmetrical red top. Her wrists were decorated with a few dozen jelly bracelets in every color.

"Sookie gladtoseeya! GotcherReverend, won't botheryanow!" Diantha's wide grin revealed her pointy teeth, so I didn't think too hard about what might have become of Steve Newlin. It was one more thing I no longer had to worry about.

I decided the best response to the news was to dance, and that's exactly what I did. After squinting at her for a moment, I copied Diantha's bizarre dance, although much more slowly. We laughed and twirled and jumped up and down through several songs until I needed a break. I gave Diantha a big hug and made her promise to come see me sometime.

I grabbed another drink just to have something to do while I sat and rested up for a few minutes. Quinn soon dropped into a seat near me and told me what a great job I'd done, and how he was looking forward to us working together more. Several different vampires came and went as well, including members of the council, each one congratulating me again, giving me their cards, and complimenting my dress. They were all much more relaxed with me now that I was "one of them."

From the little bit of gossip they shared with me, I learned that Freyda and Felipe were both under heavy guard and had been forbidden from joining the festivities. I received several assurances that if either tried to move against me, one vampire or another would personally handle it. I thanked them each for the thought, but reminded myself to stay alert for trouble from those two.

When I'd talked to just about every important vampire at the ball, there was nothing left to do but dance some more. Sure, I kept an ear open for trouble, but officially I was off-duty security-wise, since I hadn't meant to be here at all. Barry grabbed me for that dance I promised him, and then a couple more. I watched Sean and Layla's mesmerizing performance, then I danced with each of them turn on the slow songs. Layla taught me some new steps, and we all danced as a group during the fast tunes. I felt like I was shaking off months of stress with every song.

I finally caught up with Karin and Pam again, and made some arrangements with Karin since she'd need to be ready to go in her travel coffin when I got up tomorrow. After she rose at my place tomorrow night, she'd head to Shreveport. "Karin, you better promise to call me when you can to set up fight nights." She agreed, and we explained to Pam about Karin training me. I had to promise an intrigued Pam that one night she could come too and all three of us would shoot guns. I had the weirdest girlfriends ever, and it was wonderful.

The band announced that they were playing one more song, so I stood up and tried to drag them both out on the floor with me. Karin was having none of it, and stayed put in her seat. Pam came with me - and then we realized it was going to be a slow tune. I held my hand out to the vampire.

"Alright, Pam, you can lead, but you can't feel me up." I gave her a wink, and she laughed heartily and took my hand.

As we moved gracefully, she told me. "Sookie, I am quite proud of you. I knew you would show what you are made of. Things will be much better now for all of us."

"Thanks, Pam. Listen, I've been wanting to tell you, thank you for looking out for me. You really stuck your neck out for me, more than once. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, and to thank you."

She started to respond with some classic Pam snark - "Sookie, tell me you aren't going to leak all over my dress" - but I just grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She stiffened at first, but then she relaxed and hugged me back.

"I mean it, Pam. I like you, and I was sad when I thought I wouldn't see you anymore. I hope you'll stay in touch. Maybe we can watch movies or something sometime."

We resumed dancing, and she nodded and said, "I'd like that. You're welcome back at Fangtasia now, of course. It's VIP access and free drinks for life for my favorite telepath. You can even use the shower if you want." She leered at me playfully, and I lightly punched her in the arm. It was really nice to see Pam again without Felipe or Freyda looming over everything.

"Pam, you're going to be an amazing Sheriff. If I can ever help you, you just call me." I meant it; Pam and I had been through some things together. She nodded. I knew Pam actually respected me, and she wouldn't take advantage of my offer.

We didn't have to say anything else. Pam and I finished out the dance, I hugged her again, and I told her I hoped I'd see her again soon.

I said a few goodbyes, then I collected Karin and we headed back upstairs to our rooms. I carefully hung up my new dress, and slept better than I had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has really owed Pam this thanks for a while now, so I'm glad she finally offered it. Sookie/Karin/Pam fight nights are on my list of possible side stories as a one-shot (or incorporation into a sequel), if there's interest. Someone would have to beta who knows firsthand about shotguns, though. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's back home, Michele and Jason have just gotten married, and nobody got kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next-to-last chapter of Sookie Ever After.

When I got back to Bon Temps, everything was just as it had been when I left. I went to Jason and Michele's wedding, and it was more moving and special than I'd ever expected. I kicked myself for having been judgmental about their decision to not have it in a church.

Quite a few familiar faces had already shown up by the time I was setting dishes out for their potluck reception. I looked up to see Alcide parking his big pickup in the gravel driveway. He congratulated the happy couple, then made his way over to see me - and to get a heaping plate of food. I dished him out some of my homemade mac and cheese and said, "Hey, Alcide. I didn't realize you were coming."

He smiled at me. "Hey, Sookie, good to see you. Yeah, I got Jason on one of my project crews. The pay's about the same to start, but if he keeps at it he can make decent money. Your brother seems like a real good worker."

I returned his smile, but it was a little strained, because I realized he was also here to collect his favor from me. "Must run in the family," I said. "Well, you get in touch with me about that pack favor. I gotta head back in and help Michele. There's beer in the cooler."

I left Alcide standing there and quickly retreated inside. The rest of the night, although there were plenty of werepanthers around, I was able to completely avoid supe politics to eat and talk and dance. Sure, a few of them had heard about my new role with the vampires, but everybody seemed to know that this was not the day to ask me about it. We were all here (except maybe Alcide) for Jason and Michele, and it was beautiful and love-filled.

The next few weeks went by rather uneventfully. I kind of missed having Karin around all the time now that Eric had called her away to be his second. She came by the house a few times for fighting lessons, which were great fun and definitely helping me get in better shape. Eric and Pam were busy with their new responsibilities, and I hadn't heard from them. I didn't know yet if I would get a chance to resume my friendship with them, and that made me sad. Bill tried to drop by now and then, but I mostly just chatted with him out on the porch, offering him a True Blood from time to time. He was much less fun than Eric and Pam, and I found I was missing them both. Technically I could go back to Fangtasia now, but I just didn't feel up to it yet.

I was no longer under what seemed like constant threat of attack, but I managed to stay pretty busy. I was fielding requests from the vampire authority to consult with state and federal BVAs, and coordinating with councils and Quinn (strictly professionally) about summits in other regions. I had a few conversations with the Weres in Congress - another very good idea of mine. I could do much of the work by video chat, and my new responsibilities took up about two thirds of my work time. There was an event coming up in California in a couple of months, and I was pretty excited - it would be the furthest west I'd ever traveled, and I might even get to see the Pacific ocean. I was always glad to return home, but I didn't mind seeing a bit more of the world.

I was also slowly filling my life with more human-oriented activities, like visits to Tara's twins, shifts at Merlotte's, and some much needed repairs around my old house. I visited Hunter a couple of times and started a college fund for him. I had done the same for Tara's twins, and prepaid for a local babysitting agency for six months so Tara and JB could have some adult time when they needed it. I had a lot more wiggle room in my budget now, and I wanted to use it to help the people I loved.

Sam and I didn't talk too much about everything that had happened - we saw each other at work, and went out to Crawdad's for dinner as friends and business partners from time to time, but that was it. I wasn't really dating anyone, and still didn't want to take up with any of the human men from around Bon Temps. That hadn't changed - there was still a very good reason I had so often preferred the company of quiet vampires.

And then one evening, while finishing up a video call with Amelia, my cell phone rang from Fangtasia's number. I panicked for a moment, thinking they were calling to demand I do something dangerous - some of my old thought habits were hard to break. My anxiety ratcheted up even further when I considered that the call might be from Eric. Amelia talked me down, and convinced me to call back. She finally persuaded me by saying they might need me to do some actual work with the state BVA, or it might just be Pam calling to arrange a get together. Since I couldn't know whether it was trouble without calling, I swallowed my anxieties and dialed.

Pam answered the line, which surprised me because she was in charge at Fangtasia these days. I tried to take a business-like approach to the call. "Pam, it's Sookie, I missed your call. What did you need?"

"Hmm, what I 'need' is for you to get down here and cheer up this ridiculous Viking. His position is secure and now he is getting on my nerves. What I will settle for is you getting your ass in a cute dress and coming down here to shake it for my customers. This place could use some sunshine." I knew Pam wouldn't mind watching me, either.

"Look, Pam, it's late, and I'm not really available for bored Vampire duty. I'm sure you can manage." I hesitated, then asked her quietly, "Is Eric doing okay? With everything?"

"Come see for yourself, Tinkerbell."

"Whatever, Pam. I'll be happy to come see you sometime, but I'm not coming out tonight. I haven't heard from Eric since the summit anyway, so I'm not sure it would do any good. We haven't exactly resolved things." I remembered the deal I'd made with him at the ball, and he hadn't taken me up on it so far. Maybe he never would.

Vampires don't seem big on lengthy phone calls, so it wasn't long before Pam finished needling me and hung up. Part of me ached a little to think of Eric sulking in Fangtasia, and the rest of me was mad that I'd gotten excited by the call. I was not some pacifier Pam could throw at Eric when he got cranky, and I wanted to hear from him directly before I just turned up at Fangtasia while he was there.

Thinking about Eric had a way of making me swing between emotions, something I'd probably be more used to if I'd had the usual run of boyfriends. I grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and settled onto the couch with a spoon and a distractingly sad movie. I knew eventually I'd quit feeling that unsettled pit in my stomach whenever I had too much time alone to think about things. After I sniffled through the film, I dragged myself to bed and finally drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie finally sees both Niall and Eric again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter for Sookie Ever After. I have some possible side stories or a sequel planned, it's just a matter of getting around to them...Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, I'm just not giving anybody gonorrhea

I had the day off work, and was surprised while making breakfast to get a delivery at the front door. The small package had a note attached. "Dearest Sookie - Enclosed is the birthday present I failed to give you many weeks ago. I would like to see you if you will permit me. -E"

I untied the ribbon and opened the blue box, pulling out a silver necklace complete with a yellow enamel and silver lemon charm. I shook my head, laughing appreciatively, and closed it back up. Although I'd meant it when I told Eric I didn't think starting back up right where we left off was a good idea, I couldn't deny that I missed him. A lot of things had gone really wrong with us, and they had changed me. Maybe they'd changed him too.

After grabbing a few ripe tomatoes from the yard, I headed back inside to make some tomato pies and think - baking always seems to help me focus. I still had a lot of bad feelings about my time with Eric, even aside from the Freyda thing. His lack of openness had been especially hard since I couldn't rely on my extra sense to fill me in. I never found out what he really meant when he said he hadn't "fucked" any "women" since we'd married - and probably didn't want to know. He kept things from me that affected my safety and plans and feelings. Maybe it was like that for everybody, but the vampires were the only ones who could completely hide it from me.

I tried to shake myself out of these thoughts. I couldn't go down this road of second-guessing everything anymore. I finally decided that I'd just give him a call later tonight and see what happened. I didn't even know for sure what he'd decided after our talk in New Orleans, so I really didn't need to spend all day fretting over it.

After the pies finished, I distracted myself with more work in my wild garden, and for the first time I was really looking forward to the end of summer. After sweating and grunting in the high humidity for a few hours, I showered then made what were becoming my usual rounds of the church soup kitchen and graveyard with the overly abundant tomatoes and flowers. I dropped a tomato pie off with JB for him and Tara, and took another one to Michele and Jason.

When I got back home, Amelia and I video-chatted and talked through some of my issues, and she told me little bits about her witchy work. It seemed Amelia was progressing rapidly now that she'd committed to being mentored appropriately. I laughed so hard my sides ached as she finally told me what had happened when Bob became a cat, and it was good for me. I wasn't sure Amelia and I would ever be best friends, but I was glad we were working on repairing our relationship.

When darkness fell, I stared at my phone and my new necklace for a while, working up the nerve to call Eric. I finally dialed, and he answered after two rings.

"Sookie, I am glad you called. You received my package, I trust?"

I smiled while fingering the silver chain. "I did, that's why I called. Thank you, Eric. It's beautiful, and funny too."

"I hoped it would make you laugh. I also hoped it would encourage you to say yes to going on a date with me, now that my kingdom is well under control."

"Are you asking me out, Eric?" I hadn't actually heard a question in there.

"I am. Perhaps you would see a movie with me tomorrow night?" Those words sounded completely bizarre coming out of a thousand year old Viking vampire King, but I had already decided how I would respond.

"I'd love to. You want to pick me up about an hour after it gets dark?"

"I will see you then, Miss Stackhouse."

The rest of my evening went by quickly. I pulled a meatloaf I'd made out of the oven, fried up some of the greener tomatoes I'd picked earlier, ate, cleaned up, and snuggled into my bed to finish the paperback I'd bought on a whim at the grocery store. I finally fell asleep, although I had a fitful dream about being trapped in a ball pit; it was filled with tomatoes, and I just kept sinking.

When I woke up the next morning, I made coffee then did some much-needed house cleaning. I was determined to keep myself occupied throughout the day so I wouldn't worry too much about my date with Eric. I went to the library for the first time in weeks. I worked an early afternoon shift at Merlotte's, splitting my time between office duties and waiting tables. Sam seemed to be doing much better, and I found I was a lot more comfortable working with him now that we could fully relax into our friendship. Being on more equal footing helped a lot, too.

When I was all done at work, I returned home, showered, and got dressed in a simple red skirt and white blouse. While I was puttering around getting ready, I heard a knock on the door. It was early for Eric, since it had only been dark for a little bit. I checked with my extra sense, looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

Niall. I hadn't given him much thought in quite a while, but seeing him now I had a few things I wouldn't mind getting off my chest. Vampires weren't the only supernatural beings who needed to be set straight about me.

I regarded him skeptically, and asked, "What are you doing here, Niall?"

My beautiful fairy great grandfather looked at me strangely, then asked, "Are you not pleased to see me great granddaughter?" I stepped out on the porch, closing the door behind me. 

"No, I'm not too pleased with you right now, to be honest."

Niall asked me neutrally, "And why might that be?" I asked him if he really wanted to know, and he simply nodded.

"I told you early on that all I wanted was for you to come around once in a while like a normal grandfather. I know you're not normal - neither am I - but I just wanted to have dinner and talk. Now, I love my flowers and tomatoes - they're beautiful - but you never once considered that I might not appreciate all the extra work you created for me. It seems like that's what you do - interfere in ways that end up doing me as much harm as good."

I figured I was in for a penny, in for a pound, so I continued. "You let Claude come back knowing he might have a grudge against me. Hell, you might have anticipated that Colman would come for me, now that I think about it. You told Eric about the cluviel dor, made him think it was a test of my love, and created trouble where there didn't need to be any. And I am so incredibly glad you turned up with Bill when I was being tortured, but it never would have happened in the first place if it weren't for your fairy drama."

Eric himself had pulled up in his red Corvette just before I mentioned Claude, and leaned his long body against the car to listen to the last bit of our conversation with interest. I ignored him and continued to address Niall.

"I don't know why you're here, or what you want from me, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Please do not interfere in my life, or with the people - or vampires - in my life. If you have other fairy gifts or magic you want to give me, you need to ask me first. Anybody else who wants me to be some fairy princess or make fairy babies or serve some other fae agenda needs to stay away from me. I won't tolerate it."

I wondered what Gran would think if she could hear me. Then I saw an expression I never thought to see on Niall - shame.

"You are correct, child. My influence has brought you much harm. Fintan was right to hide you from me. I hope you will forgive me. I wished only to congratulate you, as I have heard about your new standing. I hope the arrangement will serve you well."

I nodded sadly, but before I could say anything else, Niall was gone.

Eric watched me silently for a moment, then approached cautiously and asked, "Shall we? Or would you prefer to stay home, following this confrontation?"

Heh. I'd noticed when Eric asked me that he'd been careful not to say we were going _out_ for a movie. He looked amazing in his dark jeans and black dress shirt, but I was not going to tempt myself just now. I wanted to figure out if I could still enjoy Eric's company, and where my feelings stood about him. We'd be better off doing that in public.

"Sure, let me just grab my things from the house." I stepped back in and found my purse and keys, and tugged on my red cowboy boots. Eric waited politely in the doorway. He watched me intently as I emerged from the house and turned to lock the door. We were definitely not going to stay in. Nope.

"Sookie, a question." Oh, boy. I just glanced at him as I started across the porch toward the driveway. He zipped in front of me and halted my progress down the steps, standing on the lawn so we could face each other at about the same height. "I have heard you reject your option to become vampire, and tonight reject your fairy kin. Yet we both know you are more than human, and can no longer claim to be just 'a waitress.' What will you be now, lover?"

While I thought of a response, everything I'd become flashed through my mind: Merlotte's co-owner, consultant to the supes, lover, wife then divorcée, sister-in-law, honorary aunt, shaman, rescuer, planner, hostage and peace negotiator, friend of the pack, councilwoman, fighter, murderer, survivor...and hero with fans in multiple dimensions. I had a hard time believing all those things represented me, after so many years of trying to hide who and what I was, of trying to be as normal and unnoticeable as possible. I took a deep breath and gave Eric a relaxed grin, then reached down and firmly took his hand. I planted a kiss on Eric's cheek before responding. 

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I belong here."

THE END


End file.
